Como si pudiera decirte que no
by Exodya
Summary: /Zellphie/ /ZellxSelphie/ Una tierna amistad, una gran sonrisa y unos ojos dulces pueden derretir la tristeza más grande. Un confundido y aniñado Zell se encuentra con una siempre-sonriente Selphie cuando más la necesita. Pésimo sumario, lean y opinen
1. Sólo amigos

**Oh, my!! Mi primer fanfic público! Un Zellphie: muchos abrazos, tan dulce que empalaga, algunas escenas graciosas (más adelante) y un Zelly que discute con su adorable cabecita rubia. Disfrútenlo!  
****  
**

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que derrotamos a Artemisa?- preguntó la voz de un chico.

-Unos…diez meses…creo- respondió la chica junto a la otra voz, que miraba al cielo multicolor de esa tarde, recostada en el césped. El sol estaba dando sus últimos resplandores del día.

-Vaya… Selph, sí que ha pasado el tiempo…-Zell se levantó y se quedó sentado, apoyando su codo derecho sobre la misma rodilla, mirando al vacío.

-¡Seguro! Pero han sido buenos tiempos: ya no hay guerra; los tres Jardines decidieron hacer un pacto en busca de paz, junto con Esthar; Quisty es instructora de nuevo; Seifer ha vuelto a Balamb hecho un corderito…- el muchacho la interrumpió diciendo:

-Pues, será contigo que está "hecho un corderito". Conmigo es el mismo desgraciado de siempre…- tras un suspiro para relajarse dijo -… y con Squall, también…-

-Ya, Zelly- dijo la jovencita, acariciándole dulcemente el cabello, en la parte donde no estaba engominado. Él sonrió dulcemente.

Sin sospecharlo, este gesto cariñoso y muchos otros anteriores, habían despertado cierto afecto especial en el corazón de el joven rubio. Sin embargo, él no estaba seguro de nada. Pocos meses antes, una bibliotecaria con trenzas lo había rechazado fríamente, justificándose con que lo consideraba solo un buen amigo y que a ella le gustaba a alguien más. Este hecho lo había dejado extremadamente deprimido. Por esa misma razón, no tenía la seguridad de estar sintiendo algo real por su amiguita de la infancia, en lugar de estar "usándola" como "salvavidas". Pero, por sobre todo, temía ser rechazado nuevamente, en su interior sabía que no lo soportaría.

-¡En fin¿Qué más…¡Ah¡Ahora todos somos famosos!- agregó Selphie con una risa infantil. –Y Squall está felizmente comprometido con Rinoa-

-Squall realmente tiene suerte- dijo contento el joven, terminando de decorar esa felicidad con una sonrisa a la vez honesta y dulce.

Zell realmente admiraba y quería a Squall. Lo consideraba su mejor amigo y, de alguna forma, su confidente. Más allá de las pocas palabras que el atractivo moreno le dedicaba a todo aquel con quien hablara, siempre eran sabias y bienintencionadas, especialmente si se dirigía a sus personas más queridas. Eso lo hacía un gran líder, un confiable Comandante y un aun mejor amigo.

-Selph... ¿Tú e Irvine… están… saliendo?- preguntó tímidamente, mientras se acomodaba de modo tal que su amiga no viera el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

-Mm… No, no realmente… Quiero decir, me trata como a todas las demás chicas, es decir flirtea conmigo, sumado a ser una de sus mejores amigas pero… nada más- un dejo de tristeza (o quizás resignación) se hizo evidente en las últimas palabras de su respuesta.

_-¡Qué idiota este Irvine!_ _Quiero decir, es buen tipo y todo, pero… Selphie está… enamorada de él y no parece importarle, no la toma en serio…-_

El joven notó que estaba oscureciendo. En un intento por ser caballeroso se levantó y miró a su compañera, que seguía tendida entre las plantas, como una gran y radiante flor amarilla. Se quedó así unos segundos, soñando despierto y contemplando a la chica que lo hacía vibrar, hasta que su voz de niña lo despertó.

-¿Zelly, qué pasa¿Tengo algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente con una sonrisa tierna.

-_Al contrario, jaja, si supieras_- sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos- Noté que tienen poca ropa encima, Selphie…-este comentario fue seguido por una gran cara de sorpresa por parte de su amiga- _¿Qué carajos acabo de decir? Arréglalo, Zell¡vamos, hombre! _Quiero decir, tienes poco abrigo. Está oscureciendo, ven vamos adentro…-

Se sacó su amplia campera que, a pesar de ser liviana, era más abrigadora que estar con los hombros descubiertos y la apoyo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera, que se había levantado sonriendo al mundo cuando Zell hubo corregido lo que dijo.

-Umm…-

-¿Qué sucede, Selph?-

-Ahora tú estás desabrigado y el Jardín está lejos- estaban en los campos exteriores, pero aún dentro del territorio de la monumental escuela de SeeD's

Zell sonrió ante el interés de su preferida -No te preocupes-dijo- Yo estoy bien…-

-¡Bien muerto de frío! Ven aquí, hombre- estirando la campera sobre los hombros del "desplumado Zelly", abrazándolo y cubriéndolo con su abrigo.

Esto hizo que Zell realmente se sintiera "cálido". Estaba completamente ruborizado. Detrás de la oscuridad que se abría paso, él creyó notar también un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica que lo abrazaba. El calor se incrementaba, pues sus cuerpos se acercaban, tratando de buscar abrigo en la campera que compartían. Él sintió sus brazos rozar.

-_Hyne¡esto es demasiado para cualquiera! Ella… ¿realmente ignorará lo que…creo que siento? Debo saberlo…_Hey, Selph, a ti... ¿Aún te gusta Irvine, cierto?-

La chica dudó en responder –No lo sé… lo quiero, sí, pero ¿y si es cariño de amigos lo que siento?- Zell tragó saliva y Selphie suspiró. Luego, ella preguntó -¿Alguna vez has sentido algo así¿No saber si quieres a tu amigo como amigo o como… algo más?-

Zell se detuvo en seco involuntariamente –Yo… Selph yo… _Vamos, dilo…_yo…_Valor, amigo_…yo…- comezó su caminata nuevamente y mirando fijamente hacia adelante, respondió -No. Nunca he sentido algo así. Lo siento. _Cobarde. Realmente eres un gallina, tal como Seifer lo dice. Lo peor, es que lo sabes y no haces nada al respecto._

-Entiendo- agregó Selphie, cabizbaja. Luego sonrió levemente –Gracias por todo Zell, realmente eres un gran amigo…-

-_Sí, amigo, como si fuera eso lo único que quiero ser para ti _Para qué estoy, Selph _Para actuar como un gallina_- respondió con una sonrisa forzada, justo al tiempo que llegaban al Jardín.

Estaba desierto. Ni un alma rondaba por allí, así que caminaron sin problemas. Se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Estaban una junto a la otra, así que golpeando un poco la pared, el otro se enteraba si necesitaban algo.

Estaban recurriendo a ese método seguido: Zell necesitaba un abrazo cálido y un hombro para llorar sin ser juzgado. Selphie era feliz de poder serle útil a su querido amiguito. Y ella, a veces necesitaba un abrazo acogedor, que le mostrara todo su apoyo y nunca se fuera, como lo había hecho su antiguo confidente.

El joven rubio era la persona más feliz del mundo cuando tenía oportunidad de proteger y contener a su "querida Selph", apodo que solo aparecía cuando necesitaba ser consolada, para revivir esa energía tan característica.

Se despidieron con un abrazo. Uno estrecho y duradero. Ambos lo necesitaban.

-Si necesitas algo, solo toca o ven. Sabes dónde encontrarme –dijo Zell, sonriendo dulcemente ante la mirada esmeralda de la pequeña castaña.

-Lo mismo digo ¡a toda hora, eh! –agregó en un tono infantil, mientras atravesaba la compuerta de su habitación individual.

Zell la saludo con la mano mientras entraba. Se descambió a la vez que caminaba hacia su cama, quedando solo en boxers; así le gustaba dormir. Tiró las ropas a un costado, excepto su campera, y se tumbó en las blancas sábanas, mirándola como si fuera algo nuevo para él.

-_Compartimos esto. Selphie. Hoy yo… caminé a su lado y la abracé… _¿Qué soy yo para ti?_-_ suspiró amargamente y se cubrió con las sábanas y abrazó entre sus fuertes brazos el famoso abrigo.

Hacía frío, sí, pero el tenía suficientes mantas. Sólo quería sentir esa animosa y cálida presencia a su lado, un momento más…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Zell es un chico enamorado ♥ o Sí no es muy bueno este primer capítulo, ya van a venir mejores Prometido…**


	2. Lágrimas de ayer, sonrisas de hoy

**El segundo capítulo. Quizás parezca un poco confuso al principio, espero que a medida que avanza la lectura, sea más claro… **

**Muchas, muchas gracias a Llana por su review y por agregar mi pequeño fanfic a sus favoritos! Estoy muy contenta! Espero que les guste lo que se viene! **

-_No puede ser… ¡simplemente, no puede ser!_- Zell corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia su habitación. Sentía su pecho destruido por dentro, su estómago revuelto, su garganta seca y hecha un nudo. -_¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?¿Quién es el tipo que a ella le…?¡No puedo ni pensarlo!_-

Entró en su cuarto, olvidando poner la contraseña de su puerta, y se tumbó en su cama. Luego se levantó, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, se volvió a parar y empezó a caminar en círculos, como una fiera enjaulada.

-No puede ser… me… ella… ¡me rechazó!- la última exclamación fue acompañada por un puñetazo contra una de sus paredes, dejando una marca muy profunda y rodeada de sangre. Zell miró su mano. Espesas gotas carmesí empezaban a caer sobre sus guantes. –Carajo…- murmuró, tomando su mano herida en la otra, sana.

De pronto, su puerta se deslizó, dando paso a una joven de cabello castaño, vestida en un pijama poco abrigado, para un invierno tan frío como el de ése año.

-¡Zell!¿Estás bien?¿Qué sucedió?- Selphie se acercó a él, miró primero su mano maltratada y luego, sus ojos.

-Nada, déjame solo, por favor…- desvió la mirada, deseando olvidar todo, y se sentó en su cama. Ella lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-No voy a dejarte solo, Zelly. Ven, muéstrame tu mano, hay que curarla…- estiró su mano para alcanzar la del joven.

-¡No!¡Selphie, déjame en paz!- los verdes ojos esmeralda se abrieron, llenos de sorpresa, sus labios rojizos se separaron. Él la miró y suspiró –Lo siento… me siento… horrible…- cerró sus húmedos ojos azul cielo y escondió su rostro en sus manos. Agua y sangre se mezclaron en sus manos. Antes de que pudiera sentirse poco varonil por sollozar abiertamente, sintió algo cálido y suave, que le rodeaba los hombros y la nuca. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con el delicado rostro de su amiga, una sonrisa reconfortante en sus labios y una mirada llena de ternura. No pudo evitarlo. Rodeó con sus brazos a la esbelta figura frente a él y se largó a llorar sobre ella. –Selph… por favor… hoy no me dejes… solo…- entre lamentos pudo murmurar esas palabras.

-Como si pudiera decirte que no…- respondió la joven. Luego empezó a acariciar el revuelto cabello de su amigo, intentando tranquilizarlo. -No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien, Zelly… Estoy aquí, contigo…-

El despertador sonó y el joven se levantó. Aún estaba abrazando su campera. Cuando apagó la alarma de su reloj, miró su mano detenidamente, ya había sanado completamente.

-No puedo creer que haya soñado con eso… ya han pasado unos cuantos meses… desde ésa noche- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se vestía. Se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo. -¡Qué cara, amigo!- se rió de sí mismo y empezó a emperifollarse un poco. –_No podré olvidar nunca ése día. Fue la primera vez que Selphie y yo tuvimos una conversación seria. Gracias a ella no estuve solo_- una sonrisa muy dulce apareció en su rostro. Salió a su habitación, nuevamente. Apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, echó un vistazo alrededor. Su mirada se perdió en la pared que había golpeado tiempo atrás. Se acercó lentamente a ella, como fascinado. Con sus dedos rozó la, aún, mancillada superficie –_De haber sido otro muro, nadie hubiera venido… solo hubiera tenido una mano lastimada… o algo peor…­_-

Luego, recordó lo que pasó después, cuando ya estaba más calmado y le dijo a Selphie que se fuera a dormir, porque tenían clases al otro día.

-¿Seguro? No me molesta quedarme despierta- sus ojos reflejaban su preocupación.

-Seguro. No quiero aburrirte más. Además, yo también tengo clases mañana…- cuando la morena llegó a la puerta de su habitación y se deslizó la compuerta, ella se detuvo, para dedicarle una última mirada, entonces Zell agregó -Has hecho mucho por mí hoy. Gracias- y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, su tierno rostro estaba hinchado por haber llorado. Aún estaba muy triste, pero se sentía un poco más tranquilo, gracias a ella.

-¡Cuando quieras, Zelly!- exclamó la joven, sonriéndole infantilmente.

-Ah, si necesitas algo, solo toca o ven. Sabes dónde encontrarme –dijo el rubio. Le debía una grande, además, no la había pasado tan mal con ella.

Siempre había pensado que no podían llegar a ser más que conocidos o aliados: a veces la encontraba insoportablemente eufórica por cosas insignificantes. Si bien su personalidad era tan animada como la de ella, llegaba el punto en que se sentía incómodo por la pequeña joven, destellante de energía, que se hacía llamar Selphie Tilmitt. Pero ahora quería ser su amigo, un amigo de verdad, como no lo habían sido nunca antes.

-Lo mismo digo ¡a toda hora, eh!- respondió la joven, su sonrisa creció y lo saludó con su mano, mientras entraba en su cuarto.

-_Buenos recuerdos en una situación espantosa_- pensó mientras se dirigía a la Cafetería, sonriendo ampliamente. -¿Quedará algún hot dog?¡Debo correr!-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**No es muy largo, pero creí necesario mostrar cómo empezó todo. Espero que les haya gustado… Sí, ya sé que sigue siendo tan empalagoso como el capi anterior ¬ ¬ esperen al próximo, por favor! ****J. **

**Ahh! Tengo una GRAN recomendación! Si saben leer inglés les aconsejo 'November Rain' de Gamer Gurl, mi ídola escritora! No creo que vaya a leer esto, pero me gustó mucho su historia, ojala la siga y ojala que también muchos puedan disfrutarla! **


	3. Feliz, enojado, confundido, solo

**Recibí 4 reviews en total (dos de rinoaangelo b) Estoy muy contenta! Muchas gracias!!**

**OMG! 2171** **palabras O-O... Ah, bueno, tampoco es para tanto, he leído más largos, jeje... ahora van a venir más personajes (gracias al Cielo!). Que lo disfruten!**

-¡Hey, chicas!- dijo Selphie a Rinoa y Quistis que conversaban, sentadas en una banca del Patio del Jardín.

-¡Hola, Selph!- saludó Rinoa, a la vez que le sonreía alegremente.

-Buenos días. Pereces más feliz que de costumbre, Selphie ¿pasó algo?- preguntó Quistis, tratando de mantener una cara seria de instructora, pero sin dejar contener una sonrisita curiosa.

-¡Oye, es verdad¡Cuéntanos, vamos!- insistió Rinoa levantándose de un salto y uniéndose al juego entre risas. Selphie soltó una risita también, y moviendo su mano frente a su rostro, como espantando una idea, respondió.

-¡Qué va! Yo siempre estoy alegre, lo saben. Por cierto¿quieren venir a mi cuarto esta noche¡Haremos un "pijama PA-THAY"!- exclamó, alzando un puño al cielo y dando un salto por la emoción.

-¡Claro! Le avisaré a Squall y reservaré algo de comer en la cafetería- dijo Rin, palmoteando igualmente emocionada.

-Además, así podremos sacarte tu secreto a almohadazos- agregó Quisty con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Selphie. –No quieras distraernos con eso- agregó con una risita.

-¡Inténtalo!- respondió ésta sacando la lengua y guiñando el ojo. Luego agregó, inocentemente –Pero¿qué secreto, Quisty?-

-Vamos, tú sabes que sí hay un secreto. ¡Selph! Somos tus amigas, no puedes ocultárnoslo…- dijo Rinoa, llevando sus manos a su pecho en un gesto de dolor dramatizado.

-Ayer volviste tarde a tu habitación… -informó Quistis haciendo un sobreactuado gesto de picardía, seguido de otra risita, mientras la liberaba del abrazo.

-Hey, Selph¿con quién saliste? –Le brillaron los ojos por un momento y sonrió ampliamente- ¿con Irvine?-

-No, qué va- respondió la pequeña morena, poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

-¿Quizás con ése chico de la Cafetería¿Con el pelirrojo de la Biblioteca¿El de ojos grises que es el ayudante de la Doctora Kadowaki?- todos los nombres recibieron igual negativa por parte de la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Quizás fue Seifer? –preguntó Quistis entre risas. Todas se miraron y, luego, tras un momento de silencio, estallaron a carcajadas.

-Para nada, no pegamos ni con cola –respondió Selphie, secándose una lágrima, mientras recordaba que la noche anterior había dicho que era un buen chico.

-¡Ya sé! –Exclamó Rinoa, apretando el puño con determinación –O bien me estás robando a Squall –haciendo una cómica cara amenazadora – O tu chico es…- escondió tras su mano una risita emocionada -¡Zell! –su exclamación se escuchó por todo el patio, pero estaba bastante vacío y quienes estaban, se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos.

Sin embargo, Zell estaba saliendo al patio, masticando su último hot dog, cuando escuchó su nombre dicho por una voz conocida. Miró alrededor y vio a sus tres amigas, así que trotó contento hacia ellas.

Cuando llegó, se con encontró con Quistis, de pie, abrazando a la pequeña de mirada esmeralda y felicitándola efusivamente por alguna razón; y a Rinoa extremadamente eufórica, saltando frente a ellas, palmoteando, y diciendo una y otra vez "boda en Balamb" y "¡lo sabía, estoy tan feliz por ti!". Selphie estaba ruborizada, forcejeando y tratando de liberarse de los fuertes y, a la vez, delicados brazos de la hermosa instructora. Decía algo así como que habían entendido todo mal, negando infantilmente con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se moviera graciosamente. Eso la hacía ver muy cómica y adorable a los ojos de Zell, quien saludó alegremente a las chicas reunidas:

-¿Qué tal?- mientras caminaba hacia ellas, tratando de entender la extraña escena, pero algo lo sorprendió…

-Zelly, diles que no fue una cita lo de ayer –dijo Selphie tomándolo de la chaqueta suavemente y mirándolo directamente a sus tiernos ojos color cielo, a la vez que se liberaba del abrazo de Quistis.

-_Ojala lo hubiera sido._ Es verdad, no fue una cita- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de verse indiferente. -¿De qué hablan, mujeres?- dijo alzando la cabeza y con un actuado acento prepotente.

Selphie seguía sujeta a su ropa y tironeó de ella como una niña al decir: -Creen que salgo con alguien… ¡Con… contigo, Zell!- la muchacha se ruborizó intensamente y miró hacia sus botas, al decir esto último. Zell también notó su rostro muy cálido. Él también se había sonrojado.

-_Haz un chiste y vete de ahí. Se darán cuenta…_ Somos sólo amigos… ¿Verdad?- su voz tembló leve e inconcientemente al final. Selphie levantó la mirada y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el joven no se dejó interrumpir –Además… ¡Hey¿Tan malo sería salir conmigo?- preguntó en broma, pero algo lo golpeó en el hombro con fuerza. Giró su cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo. Seifer. Su enojo se acentuó con sólo verlo y empeoró cuando el rubio alto habló:

-Claro que sería un fastidio salir con un gallina como tú, ga-lli-na.-

-¿Qué dia…¡Maldito perro faldero, no me digas así!- el joven no notó que su amiga seguía agarrada de él, y la golpeó sin querer en su arrebato. No muy fuerte, pero se sintió culpable. –_Rayos, soy un idiota_. Lo siento, Selph ¿te hice daño?- le preguntó, entre avergonzado y arrepentido. Ante la negativa de la morena, que le dedicó una sonrisa de "no te preocupes", giró hacia el antiguo Caballero de la Bruja, muy enfadado- ¡Mira lo que me haces hacer¡Eres un imbécil, Seifer!- exclamó dando un fuerte pisotón con su pierna derecha y apretando los puños, listo para pelear.

El rubio alto, tras comprobar disimuladamente con la vista que la niña estuviera realmente bien, rió a carcajadas y dijo, con su habitual tonada orgullosa -¿Yo? Tú eres el que la golpeó, yo solamente di mi opinión. Además, te aconsejo que tengas una mente más rápida, como la mía. Bueno, no llegarás nunca a mi nivel, claro está, pero es normal: las gallinas no son muy listas que digamos, ga-lli-na- remarcó cada sílaba y se echó a reír nuevamente.

-Mi mente no es algo que te importe, imbécil¿qué quieres?- contestó secamente, tratando de contener su enojo.

-Vengo a buscar a tu novia, gallina- respondió Seifer sonriendo altivamente, esperando que el rubiecillo explotara nuevamente.

-¿De qué hablas? Sabes muy bien que yo no tengo novia _¿hablará de…?_- respondió Zell en un tono entre enojado y frustrado. Él había escuchado rumores de que la chica que lo había rechazado, la bibliotecaria con trenzas cuyo nombre no quería ni recordar, estaba enamorada de Seifer.

-¡Uf¡Qué lento! Hablo de esta chica, la que salta por todos lados y tiene exceso de hormonas- dijo tomando por el brazo a Selphie, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo –Así que no es tu novia ¡Ja¡Pobre solitaria gallina!- Seifer fingió un dramático sollozo.

Luego mostró una sonrisa socarrona: Zell estaba a punto de estallar, tenía la cara completamente roja, dientes y puños apretados, reflejando una ira incontenible. Seifer estaba listo para tirar el primer golpe… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su propio brazo. Apenas le dolió, pues tenía brazos muy fuertes, pero lo tomó por sorpresa. Se giró y vio a Selphie que lo miraba con cara de enojo, un perfil muy cómico en su rostro de niña, mientras luchaba por liberar su delgado brazo de la diestra del guerrero de sable-pistola.

-¡Seifer¿Quién tiene exceso de hormonas, eh? …Además¡no quiero que digas eso de Zell¡Él no está solo!- sus expresivos ojos estaban brillosos, reteniendo unas lágrimas.

-…Selphie… _¿Qué querrá decir? Ella…Selph... ella está conmigo…-_ el niño rubio sonrió ligeramente.

Estaba muy contento, pero no podía hacerlo notar frente a Seifer. Sin embargo, a la vez estaba enojado por su provocación, pero más aún porque se había tomado la libertad de tomar a _su _Selphie como si fuera cualquier cosa. Apretaba los puños, tratando de no molerlo a golpes.

-¡Hm! Como sea- Seifer evitó la mirada de todos y soltó el delgado brazo que sostenía. Luego miró hacia el frente, altivamente, y agregó- ¿Tan poco orgullo tienes, Dincht, que permites que te defienda una niña?- Zell relajó sus brazos y miró al suelo.

-_Lamento decirlo, pero _tienes razón- estas últimas palabras se escaparon de sus labios. Cuando se dio cuenta agregó, intentando mostrarse entero ante la situación –Lo siento, Selph, te hice tener que lidiar con el maldito imbécil y perro faldero de la Bruja, que todos conocemos. Lamento que hayas ensuciado tu mano al golpearlo- sus palabras se dirigían, obviamente, más a Seifer que a su amiga.

El joven alto sólo seguía sonriendo, había logrado su objetivo del día. Ahora tenía que responder, Dincht era fácil de hacer enojar pero, al contrario de la creencia popular, no era tan idiota como todos creían, sólo… despistado.

-¡Ja! Eres patético, gallina- Zell apretó los puños y abrió la boca para seguir con la discusión pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo Quistis, apartándolos con sus brazos, dándole un aire de autoridad –Puedo dejar que discutan un poco, pero no puedo permitir que terminen liándose a golpes- ambos jóvenes bufaron.

-Además… Seifer¿me buscabas?- preguntó Selphie, tratando de cambiar de tema y evitar la confrontación.

-Sí, ven conmigo un momento- respondió Seifer, se retiró unos pasos mientras la extrañada jovencita lo seguía unos metros más atrás. Luego, él se volteó mirando a Zell y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y altanera, sobre su hombro. Selphie se giró unos segundos después y les dedicó a sus amigos un gesto más tranquilizador para todos, excepto Zell, que no se había relajado en absoluto.

Él se había enojado mucho, pero no podía mostrar su indignación delante de sus amigas. Además, sabía que Seifer no planeaba nada bueno; seguramente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Selphie y quería buscar la forma de lastimarlo a través de ella. Se sentía cada vez más frustrado y furioso, pero se limitó a quedarse callado frente a Rinoa y Quistis, con el ceño fruncido, la mirada baja y los puños apretados. La joven bruja fue la primera en romper el silencio:

-Zell, relájate, ya se fue…- dijo delicadamente, apoyando su mano en el hombro de él. El luchador de artes marciales seguía callado y sumido en sus pensamientos, igual que antes, sólo levantó y relajó su mirada.

-Además, Selphie… ella sabe defenderse bien…- agregó calmadamente la instructora.

-_Di algo… ellas también sospechan… _¿Quién dice… que estoy preocupado por ella?- preguntó retóricamente. Suspiró ante las miradas sorprendidas de las dos jóvenes –Seifer me tiene harto. Siempre es igual. _Y eso seguirá así porque te refugias en tu "odio" hacia él para no enfrentártele. ¿No crecerás nunca? El título de "gallina" es perfecto, no entiendo por qué te quejas-_ tragó saliva y puso una cara seria, pero no pudo mirar a los ojos a ninguna de sus oyentes.

-Hm, como quieras… Dincht –dijo Quistis cruzada de brazos y demostrando que ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba. El artista marcial lo notó y mordió levemente su labio inferior. Luego, la joven educadora suspiró y agregó –Tengo que terminar de corregir unos informes. Nos vemos, Zell. Hasta la noche, Rinoa.

Se retiró y dejo que la flamante prometida del Comandante se hiciera cargo de él. Sabía que el joven con mirada de niño tenía debilidad por todo aquello que se relacionara con su querido amigo, Squall.

-Zell… no sé que decirte. Solo te recordaré que cuentas conmigo y, sin dudas, con Squall, así que si necesitas hablar de algo… estamos contigo- dijo seriamente su amiga.

-Gracias, Rin – respondió simplemente el joven, dedicándole una ligera, y algo triste, sonrisa. Él no podía hablar de todo con ella, por un sencillo hecho: ella no era ni Selphie, ni Squall. Sin embargo, la quería y apreciaba su gesto.

-¡Bueno! Ahora debo irme. Tengo que informarle a Squall que haremos una pijamada en la habitación de Selphie y tengo que reservar la comida ¡Nos vemos luego!- así se despidió la animada chica, mientras se alejaba, dirigiéndose a la salida del Patio.

El rubio, una vez solo, se sentó en la banca que habían abandonado sus amigas, brindándole una mirada desolada al cielo, con su ojos infantiles de un igual azul-celeste que su objetivo, y su nuca apoyada en la cima del respaldo de su asiento.

-Pijamada_... Hoy… no podré hablar con ella_- cerró los ojos y suspiró tristemente, con la mirada fija en la nada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me gusta Seifer, soy una 'Selfer fan' también! Pronto podría escribir un fanfic Selfer, tengo uno (o eran tres?), pero está(n?) a medio escribir… podría ir subiendo algo, jeje… No se preocupen, Seifer no es tan malo en mi fanfic, ni tampoco Irvine. Me pregunto por qué a veces lo pintan como un sádico o un… ehh… mala persona, en los fics de Selphie y otro chico? No es de mis personajes favoritos, pero no me gustaría pintarlo como un descarado, asesino, borracho o algo así… ( en fin, me fui por las ramas… el próximo capítulo viene pronto!**


	4. Oh, Comandante que todo lo sabes

**Este capítulo es minúsculo, pero es necesario que aparezca. Ojala les guste! Aparece Squally-wally! XD**

-Así que eso es lo que pasó…- el joven, pensativo, apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, resguardadas en negros guantes de cuero. Sus codos estaban flexionados, ubicados sobre un escritorio repleto de papeles y cartas dirigidas a "Squall Lionheart, Comandante del Jardín de Balamb".

-Sí. Así que Zell necesitará todo nuestro apoyo. Quizás deberías hablar con Seifer, para que no sea tan duro con él…- dijo una joven que movía unos archivos del escritorio para sentarse en él.

-Hm, dudo que sirva de algo: Seifer hace lo que quiere. No cambiará solo porque yo se lo pida- su mirada seguía concentrada en el vacío.

-No se lo pidas, ordénaselo- contestó resueltamente la joven, cruzándose de piernas, una vez acomodada.

-No hay caso, Rin. Será igual. Zell debe aprender a hacerle frente a ambas cosas. Son sus peleas, no mías- Squall respondió con cierta frialdad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, querido. Por cierto, esta noche dormiré con Selphie y Quistis- Rinoa dijo esto último entre conteniendo una risita.

-¿Disculpa?- el joven Comandante preguntó, irguiéndose confuso en su asiento.

Su novia rió brevemente ante el rostro sorprendido de su prometido – ¡Haremos una pijamada en lo de Selph¡No me extrañes mucho!- saltó del escritorio, besó a su novio en los labios y se retiró de su oficina, saludándolo animadamente con su mano, mientras bajaba por el elevador.

Squall, una vez solo, dijo para sí –Zell… más te vale que te armes de valor- pensando en que su habitación limita con la de Selphie.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sacudió su cabeza para espabilarse y siguió leyendo los detalles de una misión que Quistis le había llevado esa mañana. Leyó el primer párrafo y sonrió levemente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sí, ya sé es una patada en la cara, pero, repito, es un hilo más en mi historia! Ya van a entender de qué se trata todo… Exodya tiene todo planeado! ♥**


	5. Mutuo y oculto

**Un capítulo largo para compensar el anterior. Lean y que les guste mucho! **

Zell se acababa de dar una ducha, cuando tocaron la puerta. Estaba únicamente cubierto por una simple toalla en la cintura, no se había terminado de secar y el cabello de su cresta caía sobre sus ojos, dándole un aspecto muy sexy. Pensando que se trataba de Irvine, que venía a devolverle los apuntes de Teoría de las Magias Ofensivas que le había prestado, dijo:

-7735. Pasa- escuchó su teclado electrónico y la puerta se deslizó.

-Permiso…- cantó Selphie a la vez que entraba. Para su sorpresa descubrió a su amigo semidesnudo frente a ella. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y luego, los cubrió con sus delicados dedos -¡Lo siento!- exclamó la morena.

Zell pudo notar que, tanto ella como él, se sonrojaron intensamente.

-¿Selphie? ¡Pe… perdón, es mi culpa! Ahh… ¡dame un momento!- dijo tomando apresuradamente unos boxers y unos pantalones de su armario. Entró al baño y se vistió con ellos atolondradamente.

Ninguna chica lo había visto en paños menores antes. Se sentía muy pasmado y, al verse al espejo, notó un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse y le hizo una mueca de determinación al espejo. Salió del baño, aún con la toalla en la mano.

-¿Ya… ya puedo ver?- preguntó embarazosamente Selphie.

-S…sí- respondió Zell, sintiéndose un idiota, la confianza que había ganado en el baño, se desvaneció en el aire. Luego agregó –Lamento mucho eso, creí que eras…- su amiga lo interrumpió, aún sonrojada:

-No te preocupes, Zelly- y le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa tímida –Es… la primera vez que veo a un chico… así-

-_Al menos no soy el único que… _No te preocupes. Es… la primera vez que una chica…- se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza levemente, sentado en su cama. Aún estaba mojado y sentía algunas gotas que resbalaban por su piel. Suspiró y luego preguntó, mirándola con sus ojos dulces, que estaban semicubiertos por su cabello dorado -¿Sucedió algo, Selph?-

Un delicado rubor surgió en el rostro de mi amiga, al verlo así tan… intensamente atractivo -Zell… ¡Ah! Sí, quería ver si estabas bien o si querías decirme algo. Como no pudimos hablar de nada hoy, y a la noche no podremos conversar como siempre, pues…- se sentó al lado del joven y, mientras sonreía, le secó, con un ligero roce de sus dedos, una gota de agua de su mentón, que iba a caer en su ropa.

Zell se ruborizó, lo sintió. Pero trató de disimularlo parándose de golpe y dándole la espalda un momento. Luego dijo –Seifer… siempre me molesta. No sé qué hacer para que se detenga…- luego, haciéndose el que lo acababa de recordar, se acercó de golpe a su amiga y arrodillado junto a ella, apoyó su mano en su rodilla, la miró directo a los ojos y le preguntó – ¡Selphie! ¿Me… me dirías lo que estuvieron hablando?- Zell estaba celoso, sí, y además, tenía miedo de que Seifer intentara algo con Selphie. No quería que esa persona que él tan poco toleraba, le arrebatara a esa otra persona tan preciada.

Selphie le echó un vistazo y notó su mirada de niño, pero también percibió su torso desnudo, las delicadas gotas de agua que caían por su piel, su cabello que caía sobre sus ojos de una forma tan graciosa y favorecedora. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? Se despertó cuando Zell chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, diciendo su nombre. Lo observó de nuevo y notó su mirada, casi suplicante.

-Él quería que lo ayudara con el examen de SeeD. Quiere volver a tomarlo y no sabía a quién recurrir- empezó a contar la guerrera del nunchaku. Bajó la mirada antes de seguir hablando -Según él, tú, Squall y Rinoa no lo ayudarían por nada en el mundo; Quistis ya lo consideraba un caso perdido e Irvine, Viento y Trueno, no pueden hacer nada, ni siquiera lo han tomado. Sólo yo podía ayudarlo. ¡Son sus palabras, eh! – lo último lo dijo riendo y levantando las manos a modo de defensa. Luego, retomando la extraña seriedad que había en su rostro, agregó –Creo… que en realidad necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, porque, sin darse cuenta, empezó a contarme un montón de cosas: que se siente un poco desolado y que el trato con los demás no es el mismo. Que ahora lo ven como si fuera una lacra, en lugar de tenerle respeto. Me… me hizo sentir… triste- y unas cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a fluir.

-Selphie…– se sentó en la cama y la abrazó estrechamente -…ya, calma, querida Selph- quiso estar feliz por la desgracia de Seifer, pero… no pudo. No si eso significaba que Selphie lloraría, además… él también sabía que la vida de ese chico había sido, y era, miserable.

-Es que… Zell, realmente me apena… ¡me apena no poder hacer nada por él!- dijo tristemente, pero su llanto cesó –Él está tan triste en este momento y yo, en cambio, soy… soy muy feliz. Quisiera compartir esa felicidad con todos…-

-Selphie, tú me haces muy feliz- dijo Zell inconcientemente, con una sonrisa y una mirada excesivamente dulce.

-Zelly…- la joven se ruborizó intensamente y lo abrazó.

-_Yo… le estoy diciendo todo. Quiero confesárselo, pero… no ahora… mejor digo algo antes de que se de cuenta de lo que me pasa_. Selph, te prometo que seré más paciente con Seifer. _¡Una broma y una indirecta, amigo! _ No me agrada la idea, te lo aseguro, pero si eso te hace feliz y hace que dejes de llorar, yo soy capaz de todo. Además, yo soy el "Gran Zell Dincht", no hay nada que no pueda hacer- un guiño y una sonrisa simpática coronaron su frase.

Selphie se echó a reír, aún abrazada al cuerpo mojado de su amigo. Luego lo miro y le dijo:

-¡Eres único!- luego contuvo una risita contra el pecho de su amigo y continuó hablando -Te imagino siendo el mejor amigo de Seifer, caminando hombro a hombro, ayudándose con los deberes y comiendo juntos…- ríe de nuevo -¡Sería demasiado para Squally-wally!

Luego se echó en la cama, sonriendo como siempre. Zell sonrió a su vez, viendo la felicidad de la persona a la que más quería. Sí, ya lo tenía claro: él estaba enamorado de Selphie Tilmitt.

Ella lo miró desde donde estaba y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más lindas. Ése chico siempre hacía mucho por ella y lo quería muchísimo, más de lo que él pensaba, quizás. Tuvo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Apoyó su mano en él y notó que su ropa estaba mojada.

-Oh, rayos. Tengo que cambiarme- dijo suspirando.

Zell la miró a los ojos. Se sentía en parte feliz, porque ya tenía sus sentimientos claros. En parte triste, porque ya se tenía que ir. La ayudó a levantarse y le dedicó su clásica sonrisa, mostrando todos los dientes. Ella, sonrió ampliamente.

-Adiós, Zell- dijo mientras se iba, saludándolo felizmente con la mano.

El rubio se alejó de su cama, dispuesto a cerrar su puerta. Pero, sin darle tiempo a poner el código, Selphie volvió a entrar, lo miró fijamente un momento, y luego, saltó, rodeó su cuello en un abrazo y besó su mejilla delicadamente.

-¡Gracias por todo, Zelly! ¡Eres el mejor!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa y unas mejillas dulcemente sonrojadas. Como volvió se fue, sin dejar reaccionar a su amigo.

El artista marcial, anonado, se sentó en su cama nuevamente, y se echó de espaldas en ella. Estaba completamente ruborizado. Se tocó su mejilla con la mano. Ardía. ¿Realmente Selphie lo había besado? Era un beso en la mejilla, claro, pero era el primer beso que esa chica que tanto quería le había dado, al menos, desde que eran niños. No podía estar más feliz. Sonreía al techo como un idiota, su corazón galopaba en su pecho y su cuerpo rebozaba de energía. Todo por un simple y, a la vez, hermoso beso en la mejilla. Quería decirle a ella y al mundo lo que sentía, pero… ¿realmente serían correspondidos sus sentimientos?

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared de su habitación y su mano en su pecho. Su corazón latía tan rápido, que sentía que iba a estallar. Miró hacia abajo y suspiró amargamente.

–Sólo soy una niña tonta… Ni siquiera tengo el valor para…- un golpe en su puerta la interrumpió.

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo una voz, claramente emocionada.

-Tenemos la comida y las bolsas de dormir- agregó otra.

-7732. Pasen, chicas-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Creo que Zell está medio O.O.C. (Out of Character) en éste capi y en algunos anteriores, pero el amor es así P. Igualmente no creo que tanto, él sigue siendo el mismo, pero un poquitito más romanticón XD**

**Bueno, la última escena es muy evidente, si alguien no la entiende, va a tener que esperar dos capítulos más!**


	6. Naces gallina, mueres gallina

**Dios! Llana, tu review fue uno de los más graciosos que he leído XD Estuve convulsionando de la risa durante 5 minutos!! Oh, pero, lamente decepcionarte! Este capi no es de la pijamada, ése va a ser el próximo! (Perdón, ése Pijama PA-THAY! me está bloqueando el cerebro T.T)**

**Ok… la continuación del capítulo anterior. Ahora van a ver lo que es Zelly en acción!**

Decidió ir a la Zona de Entrenamiento para gastar un poco de toda esa energía. La suficiente como para poder dormir… y soñar con ella. La sola idea plantó una sonrisa en su rostro. Caminó todo el pasillo como si fuera nada, su mente realmente divagaba.

Al llegar a su destino, escuchó el alarido proveniente de la muerte de un Arqueosaurio. Corrió a ver quién era. Descubrió a Seifer, quien se volteó al notar su presencia. Lo miró, expectante.

Recordó que le había prometido a Selphie ser amable con él. Además, estaba en tal estado de euforia que cualquier insulto le sería indiferente.

-_Di algo normal, no lo adules, solo un elogio sencillo._ Gran presa, Seifer- Zell puso cara de "ligeramente impresionado"

-¡Ja! Y eso no es nada- respondió Almasy, al verse festejado por alguien a quien molestaba. Sintió ese respeto que esperaba -¿Qué haces aquí, gallina?

-Entreno_, maldito imbécil­_- ignoró el insulto y se encaminó a otra sección de la Zona de Entrenamiento, pero fue detenido por un comentario de Seifer:

-Te noto feliz, Dincht ¿Acaso tu mamá te tejió un suéter?- dijo con una tonada sarcástica.

-_Calma, Zell¡tú puedes! _Sí, para Navidad, gracias por preguntar. Pero no, no estoy feliz por eso en este momento- contestó secamente, pero riendo para sus adentros, recordando ese sentimiento que abrigaba su corazón y dándose cuenta que había dejado al otro sin palabras. Se dirigió, finalmente, hacia otra sección, satisfecho. Esta vez el antiguo caballero de la Bruja no lo detuvo –_Tienes lo que te mereces, perro faldero._- sonrió dándole la espalda y trotando mientras se alejaba, para entrar en calor, por supuesto.

Venció varios Grats sin problemas, todo parecía estar bien… hasta que se topó con un Arqueosaurio. Decidió luchar. Si veía que no daba para más, huiría, aunque en ese momento no creyó necesitarlo.

Golpes. Patadas. Puñetazos. Magia Hielo . Todo parecía bien: no había recibido mucho daño y su enemigo, sí. Sin embargo, un ataque lo dejó muy aturdido. Podía vencer a ése terrible monstruo por sí solo, pero le costaría.

Patada. Patada. Un gancho en la gran mandíbula del gigantesco lagarto. Otro ataque. Magia Cura . Iba a ser difícil. Ataque crítico. Estaba muy débil, incluso si se curara, apenas lograría sobrevivir. Quizás se vio con demasiadas posibilidades contra esa bestia estando solo. Pero, incluso si quería escapar, antes tenía que sanar sus heridas.

-¡Eres un inútil, gallina¡Te enseñaré como se hace!- un sablazo y un disparo simultáneos. Efectivo, pero no lo suficiente -¡Uhm¿Te haces el duro, eh? Ya verás…

-_Seifer… ¿¡vino a salvarme!? Mejor muerto… no, no realmente… _¡Seifer¿Qué estás…?-

-Estoy salvando tu trasero de ser el refrigerio de esta lagartija súper desarrollada¿eres ciego ahora también, Dincht?- contestó con su orgullo de siempre- Así me deberás un favor. Yo sí sé aprovechar mis oportunidades cuando se me presentan- una sonrisa burlona se pintó en su rostro.

Zell usó Cura . Sus heridas estaban sanadas, pero tenía que luchar, no iba a dejar al perro faldero quedarse con toda la gloria, ni mucho menos a dejarse ver como un cobarde frente a él. Otro sablazo. Otro disparo. El sable-pistola de Seifer, Hyperion, era imponente. Una verdadera arma de guerra. Si bien sencilla en su diseño y tamaño, era mortífera como pocas. Una patada de Zell. Un puñetazo. Otro. El Arqueosaurio estaba por caer. Un contraataque. Ambos jóvenes quedan débiles:

-Rayos… este es más fuerte que el otro. Pero sigues sin ser rival para mí, amiguito- la manera arrogante de dirigirse de Seifer Almasy era algo normal; ya sea con compañeros, profesores, superiores, monstruos… Era algo propio, ya incorporado a su personalidad, supuso Zell.

El rubio más joven se preparó para luchar. Puñetazo. Patada en el estómago. Puñetazo. Cabezazo. Gancho a la mandíbula. El monstruo había caído.

Ambos jadeaban ante el gigantesco cadáver. Habían cooperado para sobrevivir, sin embargo, Zell realmente le debía su vida a Seifer. Un gran problema.

-Agradéceme, que por mí estás vivo, gallina- dijo el guerrero del sable-pistola, mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y se limpiaba el mentón con la contra palma de su mano libre.

-_…_Gracias, Seifer- murmuró Zell y se dirigió a la salida. El rubio más alto lo atrapó del hombro, pero cuando el joven se giró, dispuesto a pelear nuevamente, se encontró con una mirada extrañada y unos ojos verdes confusos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa¿"Gracias, Seifer"¿Qué carajos es eso¿Si te digo que me lamas el culo lo harás también?- Seifer estaba más sorprendido de lo que quería admitir, pero se notaba claramente.

-¡No, no lo haría! _Respira, Zell._ Simplemente es eso: tienes razón, si no hubieras estado ahí, yo estaría muerto. Solo te agradecí- el joven trataba de mostrar madurez, pero Almasy sabía que, tarde o temprano, estallaría y volvería a ser el de antes.

Seifer es inteligente, de eso no hay dudas, y Zell, poco disimulado, tampoco hay dudas sobre eso. Sólo tenía que darle en el punto justo…

-Ah, sí, Dincht- el joven de ojos claros se detuvo a escucharlo, sin mirarlo –Te aviso que me llevaré a tu noviecita, tú sabes, la morena que salta por todos lados… Selphie. Necesito que me ayude con algunas cosas. Espero que no te importe… -Zell no vio el gesto burlón ésta vez. Se limitó a contestar muy enfadado, tras haber suspirado sonoramente:

-¡Ya te dije que ella no es mi novia! Por lo tanto es libre… de irse a donde quiera y con quien quiera…_Aunque yo no esté de acuerdo_- y se marchó para tratar de dormir, a pesar de la imagen de Seifer en su mente, riendo a carcajadas a costa suya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Seifer, sos tan delicado como un Molbol, pero igual te adoro ♥.♥**

**(Seifer mira espantado y retrocede lentamente) **

**Aww, vamos!¡no huyas, cobarde! **

**(Seifer sale corriendo y Exodya detrás de él. Zell los mira y suspira aliviado)**

**¿Zelly?¡Qué lindo! ♥.♥**** (Exodya corre tras él)**

**(Zell corre y alcanza a Seifer y corre a su lado, ambos gritan desesperados)**

**¡Chicos malos! Si no se calman, voy a hacer que se besen en este fic!!**


	7. Todo empezó con un Pijama PAATHAY!

**Bien, éste capítulo trata sobre lo que hacían Selphie, Quistis y Rinoa en el "Pijama PA-THAY", mientras Zell y Seifer se encontraban en la Zona de Entrenamiento. Ojala les guste!**

-Rinn, me pusiste tanto lápiz labial, que parezco una prostituta… o un payaso- dijo Quistis mirándose en el espejo y conteniendo la risa.

-¡Óyeme, que si Irvine te viera, te querría de postre en el desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena! Pero no precisamente porque sea caníbal…- afirmó la joven bruja con una risita pícara y poniéndole más rubor.

-¿Hay postre en el desayuno y en la merienda?- preguntó Selphie. Sus amigas rieron. Ella solo seguía pintándose las uñas con un esmalte azul-celeste que le hacía recordar a los ojos de… -Zell…- murmuró.

No se sentía con el ánimo de unirse a la diversión de sus amigas, pero tampoco quería hacerles notar que estaba triste, así que se dedicó a mostrarse muy ocupada en su improvisado intento de manicura.

Rinoa y Quistis fingían no notarlo, pero sí se dieron cuenta de la inusual serenidad con la que estaba manejándose la morena. Y como todos sabían: "Selphie calmada y Squall hiperactivo, es la antesala del desastre"

Las dos jóvenes mayores intercambiaron una mirada que ambas comprendieron.

-Selph, ven que queremos hacerte un arreglo especial- afirmó la instructora, acercando el estuche de maquillaje. La morocha trató de dar su mejor sonrisa. Sólo logró una vergonzosa imitación de la sonrisa de lado clásica de Squall.

-¡Buscaré algo de ropa!- exclamó Rinoa saltando al armario de la dueña de la habitación.

-Muy bien, cierra los ojos,¡ya verás que buen trabajo!- Quistis se caracteriza por ser esa clase de personas que cuando hacen algo, lo que sea, lo hacen a la perfección. Siempre había sido así con todo: pocas verdaderas falencias pueden marcarse en su trabajo, en sus estudios… -¡Listo, Seffy!- la muchacha de ojos verdes tomó el espejo que le alcanzó, y se observó detenidamente.

El maquillaje era perfecto. Sencillo, delicado, femenino. Le daba un toque que de madurez, sin dejar de ser Selphie. Tonos claros, acordes con su piel, para el rubor; un ligero brillo rojizo en sus labios, sólo complementando su color natural; los párpados, un poco de bronce para el delineado, y colores básicos para lo demás.

-Me veo… muy bonita… ¡Gracias, Quissy!- exclamó, lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga. Una especie de hermana mayor, en cierto punto.

-De nada, pero no te arrebates tanto que se te va a arruinar- respondió entre risas.

-¡Ahora entro yo en escena, dama… y dama!- exclamó Rinoa, emergiendo de las profundidades del armario de Selphie con un vestido de verano en la mano.

La dueña sólo lo usaba en ocasiones especiales, durante su estación favorita. "Liviano, pero sofisticado" fue la calificación que la prenda recibió al ser comprada. Rosa bebé con lunares en blanco. Se ajustaba en la cintura con un lazo del mismo rosa y se acampanaba un poco en las puntas; en los hombros, unas cintas como la del cinturón, pero más finas, servían de soporte. Parecía esa clase de vestidos de los años 50's o 60's, pero a Selphie la hacía ver muy adorable, como una muñeca de porcelana. Claro que su actitud era completamente opuesta, pero seguía viéndose delicada. Lo extraño era que, por más desastres que hacía, ése vestido seguía impecable: ni una mancha, ni un trozo rasgado. De haber tenido botones, seguramente no habría perdido ni uno.

Se quitó su pijama de moguris y se embutió en el vestido. Quistis le alcanzó unos zapatos rosas, con un adorno de flores blancas, taco de 5 centímetros. Rinoa fue a revisar su bolso, en busca de su cámara, mientras la rubia y la morocha se encargaban de terminar el atuendo de la segunda. Un par de aros colgantes de perlas rosadas, unos anillos de plata, un pasador para el cabello con un pequeño girasol de brillantes.

Su mano de detuvo en el aire, encima de su alhajero al ver un collar de oro blanco, con un dije de mariposa, hecha de pequeñas amatistas. Sonrió al ver ésa joya.

-Zelly…- murmuró y la tomó con extrema delicadeza, extraña en sus habituales maneras. Quistis lo notó y se acercó a ella, fingiendo observar el adorno en manos de la más joven.

-¿Ése es el regalo de Zell de tu último cumpleaños, cierto?- la maestra del nunchaku asintió sonriendo.

-Selph,¿qué pasó con Zell?- preguntó sorpresivamente la joven rubia.

-¿Eh?¿Zell?¿Por qué me preguntas, Quissy?- respondió en preguntas la morena, avergonzada ante su clara falta de disimulo.

-¡Selphie Tilmitt!¿Todavía crees que puedes ocultarle algo a tus mejores amigas?- Rinoa ya se estaba sintiendo ofendida por su actitud, y la miró a los ojos, acercando su cara a la de la más joven. Ésta suspiró, se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.

-Creo… que…- la hermosa instructora la interrumpió, con un tono calmado, pero firme.

-¿Te gusta Zell?- Selphie levantó la mirada, para alcanzar los ojos cristalinos de su amiga. Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Entonces, no hay nada más que hablar, Selph: debes decírselo- afirmó sonriendo dulcemente Rinoa, ya más relajada, y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-¿Decírselo?- la morena se alejó de golpe y negó con la cabeza vigorosamente, hasta quedar un poco mareada. -¡No puedo decírselo!-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la bruja con rostro de ángel.

-Ya… lo oyeron hoy a la tarde, en el Patio… "somos sólo amigos"- las palabras del joven hicieron eco en su mente y se sintieron como un puñal en su corazón.

Quistis suspiró levemente y abrazó a su pequeña amiga, que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Ya sabes que Zell no es exactamente el más elocuente o, incluso, conciente con sus palabras…- Selphie la interrumpió, un poco ofendida.

-No digas eso, Quissy. Zelly puede decir cosas muy lindas, cuando se lo propone… y creo que cuando no lo hace, también suele decir cosas muy dulces…- Rinoa sonrió.

Su novio era algo así también, sólo que más frío y calculador con cada una de sus frases. Se unió al abrazo.

-Selph, si no le dices nada, quizás nunca sepas lo que él siente. Nosotras… creo que todos sospechamos que siente algo por ti, pero, tú más que nadie sabes cómo es Zell- Selphie la estaba mirando fijamente, con la cara un poco roja y su sonrisa clásica, hecha un recuerdo.

–Si tú no das el primer paso, dudo que él lo haga…- afirmó Quistis

-¡Cierto! Además,¿quién es ésta Selphie Tilmitt que se acobarda así de fácil?- preguntó retóricamente la joven de cabello negro, llevando sus manos a sus caderas. –La Selph que todos queremos y amamos, nunca, y repito NUNCA, le tendría miedo a nada. Mucho menos a sí misma. Selphie,¿recuerdas la Base de Misiles?, esto es lo mismo… con menos soldados y sin misiles- el monólogo de la muchacha, logró una risita en la menor.

Selphie se apartó de un salto y apretó su puño con determinación. Una mirada llena de valor se mostró en su rostro, aún perfectamente maquillado.

-¡Lo haré!¡Se lo diré!- se encaminó a la puerta, pero Rinoa la interrumpió.

-¿Ahora mismo?- la joven hechicera no sabía si detenerla o alentarla. Se decidió por la segunda. -¡Mucha suerte!¡Estaremos detrás de ti!- como respuesta recibió una sonrisa de lado y un movimiento de cabeza.

La joven salió de su habitación sin pensarlo, avanzando lenta y ceremoniosamente hacia la puerta de su amigo. Se detuvo frente a ella y trató de acicalarse un poco más.

-_Sólo excusas para retrasar el momento,¿dónde está mi coraje?_- su mente y su corazón debatían qué hacer.

Alzó su mano y… salió corriendo hacia su puerta. Luego, se abofeteó mentalmente, dio un giro de 180º y se redirigió a la corrediza de su vecino. Miró el teclado electrónico del panel. Conocía la clave, podría entrar tranquilamente, pero eso sería muy desubicado, así que tocó la puerta.

-_Qué raro,¿estará bien?­_- pensó ante la falta de respuesta.

Insistió una vez más, golpeando con más fuerza. Si seguía así, iba a tirar la puerta abajo, así que se detuvo. Supuso que no estaba durmiendo. De repente, pensó que quizás se había caído en la ducha o algún accidente similar. Descartó rápidamente la idea, recordando la escena de ésa tarde. Se ruborizó intensamente. Ya más calmada, pensó que Zell no era exactamente el más devoto con la higiene personal, así que no se bañaría dos veces en menos de… 6 horas, sin una razón convincente.

De repente, un pensamiento cruzó su mente, sintiéndose como un rayo atravesando sus sienes.

-_¿Qué pasaría si él no estuviera realmente feliz?¿Si el rechazo de esa chica le siguiera doliendo, pero sin decir nada?¿Qué pasaría si… el sufrimiento, la desolación… fueran muy grandes? _¿Zell?¡Zell!- puso el código de la puerta y entró desesperadamente.

Miró la habitación, luego saltó al baño. Todo estaba en calma. Revisó cada detalle, buscando pistas del paradero de su amigo. Nada. Todo parecía estar bien, excepto el corazón de Selphie, que latía a mil y estaba preocupado por la seguridad de esa persona a la que tanto quería. De repente, escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Se metió bajo la cama en su nerviosismo.

-Qué noche…- escuchó la voz de Zell. Tragó saliva y rogó que no se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí. -Maldito Seifer… Sólo quiero tratar de dormir un poco- el muchacho suspiró sonoramente.

-_¡Sí, duerme, Zelly!_- pensó Selphie y le rogó a Hyne que su amigo se durmiera en ése mismo segundo.

-Selphie…-

-_¡Oh, no!¿Cómo se dio cuenta?¿Debo salir ahora?_- la joven estaba a punto de salir, cuando la voz del rubio volvió a resonar.

-¿Cómo la estará pasando en su pijamada?- se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras se sacaba la remera.

-_Eh, buena pregunta. Digamos que…un momento,¿¡esa es su remera!?_- Selphie seguía tratando de controlar el impulso de hablar, salir, gritar, hacer señales de humoohacer cualquier otra locura.

Tenía que estar callada, sería una situación muy embarazosa si el artista marcial la descubriera. Es decir,¿qué le diría si la descubría? 'Ahh, pasaba por aquí y quise visitarte. Como no contestabas creí que te habías cortado las venas o algo, así que entre, espero que no te moleste' Sí, claro.

-Debería bañarme, estoy todo traspirado y lleno de tierra…- se dijo el rubio a sí mismo, mientras dejaba caer sus pantalones.

-_¡Deja de pensar cosas tan sexys en voz alta, Zell! Eres peor que yo,¿no soportas el silencio o qué? Hyne, sus pantalones…_- la morena apretó los párpados, tratando de borrar la imagen de su amigo en toalla, que regresaba a su mente sin su permiso.

-Bueno, una ducha rápida no le hace mal a nadie- dijo sonriendo, mientras tomaba una toalla azul claro de su armario. Se la colocó en el hombro, estiró un poco los brazos para desperezarse, se sacó los boxers, los tiró al piso, junto con el resto de su ropa, y caminó cómodamente al baño, a relajarse bajo la lluvia tibia.

-_¡Sweet Hyne o' mine!¡Zell, tienes el mejor trasero del país!_- Selphie se abofeteó mentalmente, de nuevo. –Es mi oportunidad- se murmuró a sí misma, a la vez que salía de debajo de la cama y saltaba la ropa sucia del dueño, con zapatos de taco y todo. –Zelly, agradezco que seas tan despistado- agregó en el mismo tono, mientras salía corriendo por la puerta corrediza, la cual el joven había olvidado cerrar.

Zell asomó su cabeza por la puerta del baño y miró alrededor, confuso. –Extraño, creí haber escuchado un ruido- luego se acercó a su puerta y puso la clave. -¡Sería terrible si alguien entrara!- giró 180º y miró a su habitación, aún desnudo y sin haberse bañado. Negó levemente con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño –Creo que me estoy volviendo obsesivo. Juraría que sentí el perfume de Selphie…-

**¿Qué tal? No recibí ningún review del capítulo anterior¿fue muy malo? Dejen ideas sobre lo que necesito para mejorar, por favor!**

**Llana:¿estoy alucinando o te está gustando la pareja 'Zellphie'? Jeje, sería genial si así fuera** o/\/\o

**Por cierto, tardé en subir porque tuve que crear éste capítulo de la nada (la historia en general ya la tenía más o menos hecha, un mega capítulo en Word, vagamente separado por unas líneas, pero noté que éste capítulo y el del sueño de Zell tenían que estar, estos dos fueron los "extra")**

**Y en el próximo capítulo… Zelly-poo habla con Squally-wally buscando consejo, personalmente creo que éste capítulo es bastante cómico. Usen su imaginación!**


	8. Confesiones, apodos y confusión

**Otro capítulo corto. Amo las reacciones de Squall XD hilarante si uno tiene imaginación =P Disfrútenlo, ya vendrán más capis pronto!**

Una llamada por el interfono lo despertó de su trabajo. Estaba atareado de papeles, pero, siendo su amigo, no podía negarse. Zell apareció frente a él, extrañamente calmado.

-Zell… ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó sin levantar demasiado la vista, a la vez que acomodaba unos archivos.

-Squall, sí, quiero hablar de algo contigo, pero prométeme que no dirás nada…- solo espero que su amigo levantara la mirada. Sabía que no era un chismoso, pero igualmente esperó que "asintiera" de alguna forma antes de hablar -Verás…- le relató lo sucedido con Selphie, lo que sentía y lo que ocurrió en la Zona de Entrenamiento con Seifer.

Squall sólo se quedó callado, pensativo, apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

-Me siento un completo idiota. No sé qué decirle a Selph, y el perro faldero seguro va a arrastrarla de un lado para otro, con tal de que no esté con ella…-

-Así que quiere tomar el examen de SeeD…-

-Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?-

-No- contestó su amigo indiferentemente.

-¡Squall!- el joven frunció el ceño y dio un pisotón con su pierna derecha, como hacía siempre que estaba enojado.

El Comandante Lionheart ignoró sus gestos y agregó:

-No soy yo quien tiene que escuchar esto, sino Selphie, ¿no lo crees?-

-No es tan fácil, amigo…- dijo frotándose los ojos con sus dedos.

-Zell, no soy el Doctor Corazón. Sabes que no tengo idea de estas cosas, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Irvine?-

-Él, justamente entre todas las personas, es a quien menos le pediría ayuda con Selphie- respondió muy convencido. Luego agregó, tímidamente –Creo que a ella le gusta el Donjuán…-

-Pues bien, no le digas quién es la chica, genio- Squall tenía una pila de papeles que llenar y se estaba impacientando.

Todo el trabajo de oficina lo tenía muy estresado. Además, quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo: una batalla contra seis Grandes Dragones hubieran sido una tontería para él, comparado con esto.

-Tienes razón. Lamento haberte molestado, hombre. Gracias por todo- una leve sonrisa surgió en su rostro decaído.

Luego se retiró como había entrado, un poco más animado, quizás. Los consejos de Squall siempre terminaban por serle útiles, ¿por qué sería ésta la excepción?

Una vez más estando solo, Squall dijo, dejando notar una leve sonrisa –Rin y Quistis tenían razón. Quizás debería presionarlo un poco más…- meditó un poco al respecto y, luego, negó con la cabeza –Tengo una pila de trabajo esperándome, mejor empiezo y dejo el asunto de Zell y Selphie para después…-

Media hora pasó en una calma terriblemente aburrida. Tenía la cabeza tan cargada de tanta basura burocrática que sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Miró al reloj. 11:45. Suspiró. Daría lo que sea porque algo, cualquier cosa, lo sacara de ése insufrible estado.

-_Lo que sea… algo…­_- Squall tomó su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró sonoramente. –_Éste trabajo es insalubre. Debería desenfundar a Lionheart y destruir ésta maldita oficina…_- sonrió maliciosamente ante la idea._ -Lástima que no haría algo así… ¿O sí lo haría?_- se levantó de su asiento, detrás de su escritorio. Acercó peligrosamente su mano al mango de su sable-pistola. Dio una última mirada a la gris y mal decorada habitación y…

'¡Pip-pip!' sonó el interfono. El Comandante alejó su enguantada mano de su arma. Sus bellos ojos gris-tormenta se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse al borde de cometer una locura semejante. Miró una vez más alrededor, reconociendo el estado de su entorno. Todo estaba igual de muerto que antes, pero, al menos, entero.

'¡Pip-pip!' volvió a sonar el interfono. Acercó su mano al aparato, pero se detuvo antes de atender. Se mordió su tentador labio inferior y pensó que, quizás no debería atender… quizás debería llevar a cabo su impulso…

'¡Pip-pip!' suspiró, rendido, y negó con la cabeza. Apoyó una palma enguantada en su frente y la otra levantó el tubo del condenado aparato.

-_Serás lo primero que destruya cuando me decida, desgraciado teléfono…_ ¿Quién es?- preguntó fríamente.

-Selphie. Lamento interrumpirte, Squall, pero quisiera hablar contigo…- contestó la joven. Su voz denotaba cansancio. El morocho suspiró.

-Pasa, Selph-

La jovencita entró calmadamente, lo cual provocó un poco de confusión en el joven Comandante. Eso, sumado al gesto serio y el caminar pesado, lograron mostrar un gesto de preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

-Squall, realmente lamento interrumpirte, pero eres el único con quien puedo hablar…- comenzó la morena, mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente el escritorio.

-_¿'Squall'? Esto es grave… _Adelante, te escucho- La joven asintió y empezó a hablar, peinándose el cabello, nerviosamente con las manos.

-Verás… creo que… ¡creoquemegustaZell!- exclamó la morena a la máxima velocidad que le permitieron sus labios.

El prometido de Rinoa la miró fijamente un momento, luego dejó entrever una sonrisa extraña en sus pálidos labios. Su amiga lo observó, entre extrañada y avergonzada, un ligero sonrojo seguía presente en sus mejillas.

-Lo sabía- afirmó unos segundos después, tratando de mantener un gesto serio, pero fallando por muy poco. Miró a Selphie de una forma que realmente le llegó al corazón y la hizo sonreír. –Me alegra estar seguro ahora… de que finalmente mis dos mejores amigos vayan a estar bien- bajó la mirada al decir esto último.

-¡Squall, eres es mejor onii-san que una chica pueda tener!- dijo volviendo a la normalidad, es decir, saltando encima del escritorio del moreno, tirando todo a su paso, para abrazarlo efusivamente. Luego, aún sobre el mueble, soltó su cuello y lo miró a los ojos. –Pero… ¿qué quieres decir con eso? Es decir, él me gusta, pero no sé si Zell…- bajó la mirada, reflejando su tristeza.

El moreno sólo suspiró, algo divertido; él sabía la verdad de todo, pero no era su trabajo meterse, sino tratar de guiarlos, ¿cierto?

Rememorando las palabras del rubio que lo visitó antes, se sintió un poco mal por haber sido tan brusco. –_Supongo que aún no se me va la costumbre…_- apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, quien levantó la mirada y le sonrió levemente. Luego, se dirigió a su asiento, tratando de ordenar el escritorio, a la vez que retrocedía sobre él. –_Vamos, Lionheart, se te tiene que ocurrir algo, son tus amigos. Ellos estuvieron desde el principio…_-

-Squall… ¿Estás bien?- la joven ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Su amigo no era tan callado con ella, en general. Menos aún desde que 'su ángel', había aparecido en su vida.

-_Sí, estoy bien…Qué raro que no responde… ah, claro, debo abrir la boca. _Sí, estoy bien- se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente a Selphie. –En cuanto a Zell… él te ama. _¿Desde cuándo eres un bocón, Squall? Pasas demasiado tiempo con Rin… _Sólo que no lo sabe; debes hacer que se dé cuenta… Zell es así, hay que presionarlo un poco…- la mirada de la maestra del nunkachu se tornó curiosa, y su sonrisa, algo maliciosa.

-¿Qué propones, Squally-wally?- un gesto algo… manipulador, apareció en el hermoso rostro del Comandante. -¿Tienes algo en mente?-

-_Culpa a Rinoa por esto, Selph._ Sí, algo interesante. Ah, ustedes dos tienen un día libre mañana. ¿Qué te parece si…?- la voz se hizo cada vez más débil, pero ambos guerreros sonreían levemente.

Confidencias de hermanos.

-¿Crees que caerá?- preguntó Selphie mientras se alejaba al elevador. Squall asintió, sus enguantados dedos entrelazados entre sí.

-Definitivamente. Sólo sigue tus instintos y sé tú misma- afirmó el Comandante.

-¡Gracias, onii-san!- exclamó la joven, saludándolo cariñosamente con la mano. Luego, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. –Le diré a Rinny que has sido bueno conmigo- El joven se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Cállate y vete a comer, que "tú" pollito mojado debe estar ahogándose con hot dogs…- sólo escuchó la risa de Selphie mientras se alejaba en el montacargas.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tomó el teléfono, marcó unos números y esperó.

-¿Diga?-

-Adivina quién…-

-Ah, eres tú. Dime, ¿cómo fue todo?-

-Como lo esperábamos. No necesitas hacer un informe esta vez-

-Entendido. Por cierto, te buscaba "Madame Artema"-

-¿"Madame Artema"? _Hyne, ¿quién inventa esos apodos?_-

-Tú eres "Squally, the freak"-

-El tuyo es cortesía de Seifer, o "God of Sex", como se autodenominó… para nosotros sigue siendo "Perro faldero"- una risa contenida se escuchó en el teléfono.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-...- Silencio. Sólo quebrado por una débil respiración del otro lado del tubo.

-Vamos, Quistis, no puede ser peor que "Squally, the freak"-

-…"Calamity, hot-Quis"- carcajadas estallaron en el tubo del teléfono. -¡Deja de reírte, "Squally, the freak"-

-Ya, "Calamity, hot-Quis". ¿Fue idea de Irvine, verdad?-

-…sí…-

-Por eso no te negaste. Quistis, te creía más fuerte que eso…-

-A decir verdad… "Calamity…, hot-Quis", es en venganza por el apodo que le puse a él…-

-¿Y cómo es ése?-

-… "Irv-inch Casi-gay"- del otro lado del tubo se escucharon risas y golpes en el escritorio. Así pasó un minuto y medio. –Ya, Squall…-

Una mano blanca pasó por la espalda del Comandante. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-De acuerdo… Uhh, tengo que… volver a trabajar… Hablamos luego… "Calamity, hot-Quis"-

-Como sea, saluda a "Madame Artema" de mi parte, "Squally, the Freak"-

-Lo mismo para…- contuvo unas carcajadas, luego continuó- "Irv-inch Casi-gay"-

Silencio.

-A "trabajar"… "Squally, the Freak"-

-Como ordenes, "Madame Artema"-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**'Onii-san' es 'Hermano mayor', en japonés, me gustó la idea de que Selphie y Squall se traten como hermanos. Por eso no soy muy fanática de los Squallphie, prefiero a Squally-wally con Quistis o Rinoa.**

**'Irv-inch Casi-gay' = 'Inch' es 'pulgada' en inglés. Por si no lo entendieron, alude a su… masculinidad… Obviamente, Quistis lo dice porque lo quiere y le gusta (te quiero y te aporreo, blah, blah)**

**Usé un montón de nombres de vaqueros, como "Billy, the Kid", "Butch Cassidy" y "Calamity Jane". Es como si hubiera sido idea de Irvine (lo fue) y con ayuda de mi Big Bro tuve los nombres que ven ahora!**

**Sí, Squall, yo también destruiría esa oficina en tu lugar…**

**Quise hacerlo más dulce de lo que normalmente lo pintan, es que, en realidad yo creo que él es un romántico!** oo

**Y estoy segura que a Zell y a Selphie los quiere muchísimo y la idea de que sean BFFs me encanta =D**

**:Exodya medita en voz alta: Squall, el Doctor Corazón, eh?… muajaja! No le digan nada, esta idea tiene futuro!**

**:Squall traga saliva y la mira, aterrado:**

**Gracias por los reviews! Llana, te perdono :Exodya hace un gesto tan amenazador que hasta el Ente Omega corre con su mami: Pero que no vuelva a pasar :pone cara de gatito: ¿Okey? (broma, igual, si no querés dejar más reviews, lo voy a entender :corre a un rincón, abraza sus rodillas y arrastra el índice sobre una pelusa invisible del suelo:)**

**Me alegra que te estés haciendo 'Zellphie'! (o al menos que te agrade la pareja), yo también fui una Selvine alguna vez :aww, the good ol' times: pero así es las vida!**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado la conversación de Quistis y Rinoa (sentí que les di poco protagonismo, así que las quise compensar =D)**

**La frase esa no sé de dónde salió realmente, pero, ¿es así o no es así? XD Creo que la inspiración la saqué de un fic en el que Selphie y Squall cambian cuerpos, bastante bueno, por cierto, muy gracioso! (no me acuerdo el nombre -.- baka no Exodya)**

**Es verdad que Selphie pega con todos!! Pero mis favoritos son Zelly :Zell sonríe y levanta el pulgar, Exodya se derrite estilo anime: y Seify… :Seifer levanta a Hyperion sobre la cabeza de Exodya: SEIFER, quise decir Seifer!**

**Ako Nomura, estoy más que absolutamente de acuerdo con tu idea de enmarcar el trasero de Zelly!! XD :suena una musiquita cursi de fondo: ¿Dónde, dónde está Squally, Squally-wally, Squally-wally, dónde? (por si no la reconocen –si lo hacen son Hyne, Jesús, Alá, Buda, Mahoma, George Harrison y John Lennon juntos- esa es la cancioncita-tema de '¿Dónde está Wally?' el programa el hombrecillo raro de los libros que hay que buscarlo entre 250 mil personas iguales –sí, tuvo un programa de televisión-) Gracias por tus review, pero voy a asustarte, sigo teniendo todo planeado :MUAJAJAAA: =P monumental cantidad de cosas tontas que digo! XD**

**Espero que te haya gustado la pijamada! **o/\./\o

**No se asusten… Squall va a liberarse de esa oficina horrible!! :apreta el puño con determinación:**


	9. Aclarando las dudas

**Zell se va a enfrentar con uno de sus más recientes miedos (acá en mi fanfic) Realmente, pagaría por ver una discusión así de Zelly vs. … upsi! No dije nada!**

Mientras Zell salía del elevador, dispuesto a correr a la Cafetería, se topó con una imagen que lo dejó paralizado en su sitio: cerca del plano del primer piso, sentados en una banqueta, Seifer y Selphie conversaban a la vista de todos. Varios se volteaban y murmuraban entre sí, pues ver al Ex-Caballero de la Bruja charlar gentilmente con una chica, para colmo una de los héroes que lo habían derrotado, era todo un acontecimiento.

Almasy pudo divisar a Zell y le dedicó una rápida mirada que pareció decirle "¡Ja! Deberías ver tu cara, gallina". El joven decidió hacerse el indiferente, si bien estaba ardiendo en ira por dentro. Apretó los puños y los dientes, tratando de contener ése monumental deseo de patear a Seifer hasta hacerlo suplicar clemencia.

Caminó sin ver, dirigiéndose a "ahogar" sus penas en unos hot dogs, pero chocó con alguien. Levantando la mirada a medias, pudo distinguir unos profundos ojos púrpura, cabello largo y castaño atado hacia atrás, un sombrero de cowboy y una sonrisa ganadora.

-Oye, amigo, cuidado por dónde caminas- dijo alegremente el muchacho alto deteniéndolo con sus manos en los hombros del joven artista.

-Lo siento, no te vi, Irvine- respondió, dispuesto a irse.

-Hace mucho que no hablamos…- dijo extrañado ante la arisca reacción de su amigo.

-_Tiene razón. Que Selphie… lo quiera, no quita que sea mi amigo. Yo también quiero hablar con él... _¿Quieres acompañarme? Voy a comer- Zell lo miró con un gesto simpático, disculpándose por la reacción de antes.

-¡Claro! Y así me cuentas lo que te pasa… con esa chica- agregó acomodándose el sombrero resueltamente.

-_¿Qué cara…?_ ¿Squall te dijo algo, cierto?- preguntó Zell, perturbado.

-¡Para nada! ¡Tú mismo me lo acabas de contar, amigo!- el francotirador rió ante su gran intuición. Luego agregó, sonriendo habitualmente- Si tiene que ver con chicas, mujeres y damas, yo lo sé todo, Zell. Ven, vamos a que me cuentes y yo te diré qué hacer-

Se dirigieron a la Cafetería. Extrañamente, la fila fue rápida. Irvine pidió una hamburguesa con queso y una gaseosa. Zell, una hamburguesa completa, papas fritas, dos hot dogs y una gaseosa grande. Se sentaron bastante alejados de los demás compañeros, a pedido del rubio, y se dispusieron a hablar.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y ser tan delgado, chico?- preguntó entre risas el cowboy, luego negó con la cabeza aún riendo y prosiguió. –En fin, vamos al punto…habla- dijo, señalándolo con una papa frita que le había robado a su compañero.

-Así que sabes que me gusta una chica…- afirmó el joven artista mientras le ponía ketchup a su comida.

-Pues, sí, hombre, ¿entre todas las personas pretendías ocultármelo a mí?-

-_Claro, tiene sentido. _¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó tímidamente, antes de darle un sorbo a su gaseosa.

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea. Pero te aconsejo que la dejes correr… es una pérdida de tiempo…- afirmó convencido Irvine.

-¿¡Cómo mierda puedes decir eso!?- exclamó Zell mientras se paraba de golpe, golpeando la mesa –¡Quizás a ti no te importe, pero ella es muy importante para mí!-

-¡Calma, Zell!- dijo pasmado el joven moreno –Sé que te gusta, pero si te rechazó como lo hizo, es una tontería seguir tratando de…-

-¿Me… me rechazó? Pero… si ni siquiera le dije nada…- el joven rubio se agarró la cabeza, aturdido ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Estás borracho o qué? ¡Mis fuentes no me engañan, chico!- dijo con un guiño, mientras acomodaba su sombrero –Fue hace unos meses. La chica con trenzas de la Biblioteca, ¿Verdad? Ya la vi. Parece una frígida…- fue interrumpido, nuevamente, antes de que pudiera seguir con su explicación.

-¿Ella?- Zell rió, aliviado. Luego agregó -¡No me gusta esa chica, Irvine! Ya no. Además, la que yo quiero es la persona más cálida que conozco- dijo sonriendo como un niño en Navidad.

-Yo soy candente, compañero, no cálido, pero aprecio tu interés- dijo riendo a costillas de Zell, que se había levantado enojado y le había hecho una seña.

Una vez más calmados, el moreno preguntó -¿Quién es? ¿Quieres que te recomiende? Ya conozco a todas las chicas del Jardín…- esto último lo dijo con cierto orgullo en el tono de su voz.

-_¿Debería decirle? ¡Rayos! ¿Y si a él le gusta…? _Selphie…- dijo ése bendito nombre sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Irvine, llevando su mano a la parte de atrás de su oreja y adelantándose en la mesa con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ah! Yo… te pregunté, para cambiar de tema, si te gusta Selphie- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-¿Así que eso era, hm? No te preocupes. La quiero mucho, somos amigos, pero es como una hermana pequeña para mí, Zell. Es toda tuya, ¡ve por ella!- respondió honestamente el joven francotirador.

Él realmente los quería mucho a los dos, si bien no se había llevado tan bien con el artista marcial en un principio, las diferencias se había disipado. Así es la naturaleza de Irvine: sencillamente, quería lo mejor para ellos. Además, últimamente su 'hermanita' estaba hablando mucho del chico que estaba escondiendo su cara en la hamburguesa que engullía vorazmente frente a él. Creyó notar cierto interés en su tono. Sonrió dulcemente ante su recuerdo, para luego disimular su alegría poniendo una cara de asco por el "espectáculo" que ofrecía su compañero.

Luego miró hacia el frente y exclamó alegremente- ¡Mira quién viene a alegrarnos el día!- Zell levantó la vista de su almuerzo y vio a Selphie aproximándose sonriente hacia ellos con una bandeja en las manos. Trató de limpiarse un poco los aderezos que tenia en la cara. Entonces, escuchó a su colega agregar, en un tono intencionalmente alto -¡La musa de tus fantasías nocturnas, amigo!-

El joven artista se atragantó. Selphie corrió hacia ellos, prácticamente tiró la bandeja sobre la mesa y le dio su bebida, mientras el cowboy se reía y le palmeaba la espalda al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó su amiga, una vez que ya se había sentado.

-Sí… lo siento…- estaba muy sonrojado. En parte, por la falta de aire, y la otra mitad, porque pensó que, quizás, ella había escuchado el comentario del vaquero.

-¡Ah! Zelly, Seif me dijo que te diera esto…- sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. –¡No lo leí, eh! No sea cosa que vayas a desconfiar de mí…- agregó, mirándolo con ojos infantiles.

-Nunca desconfiaría de ti, Selph –respondió el joven para alegría de la chica. Luego dijo -¿"Seif"? ¿Oye, tanta amistad entre tú y el bastardo?-

-¿Celoso, gallina?- Zell escuchó detrás de sí una voz que lo estremeció. Se giró y vio a Seifer, sonriendo burlonamente. Frunció el ceño y se disponía a empezar a gritarle, cuando el ex-Caballero de la Bruja dijo –Tranquilo. Sólo venía a devolverle esto a Seph- y le extendió un libro a la joven que lo tomó y sonriendo preguntó:

-¿Quieres comer con nosotros, Seif?- sus amigos voltearon y la miraron sorprendidos, Zell, incluso, con la boca abierta.

-No, gracias, paso. Por cierto, no quiero decir nada, pero creo que Dincht tiene tanta hambre que quiere comerte la ropa, yo que tú andaría con cuidado- y se fue riendo a carcajadas, una vez más a costa del rubio más joven, seguido por Trueno y Viento que estaban alejados unas mesas, esperándolo.

Irvine que había observado la situación silenciosamente, se levantó de golpe y se excusó, dispuesto a dejarlos solos:

-Lo siento, pero me esperan para una cita… ¡Pásenla bien, chicos!- guiñó un ojo, les mostró su sonrisa ganadora y se retiró palmeando el hombro de Zell antes de irse.

-¡Saludos a Quissy!- exclamó Selphie, agitando su brazo. La respuesta del vaquero fue casi caerse de cara sobre el almuerzo del Fan Trepie Nº 1, quien salió corriendo llorando, mientras gritaba "Nooo, mi querida instructoraaa"

Ya terminada la escenita del loco enamorado. La joven maestra del nunchaku y el artista marcial, continuaron comiendo y hablando de cosas banales.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, Selphie miró fijamente a Zell, él le sostuvo la mirada y ella sonrió, desafiante. Luego, acercó su mano al mentón del rubio, sin decir nada, en el más absoluto silencio acercó su rostro hacia el de ella, y…

-Zelly, puerquito, tienes mayonesa en el costado de la boca…_Hyne, quisiera ser servilleta…soy demasiado cursi…_- dijo mientras lo limpiaba con un paño, que había atrapado con su mano libre. Zell tragó saliva y trató de reír un poco. Lo que surgió de sus labios fue una mezcla entre un cacareo y una risa nerviosa.

-Gracias, Selph. _Juro que si no estuviera esta mesa en el medio… Hyne, quisiera que me limpiara con SU boca… Selph… soy un idiota cobarde…_-

Después de un silencio incómodo, Selphie le sonrió y dijo:

-¿Estás más cómodo, Zelly?- ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo, agregó –Es que… siempre que te veo con Irvy o Seif te pones un poco raro…-

-_Sí, es verdad… Irvine, bueno, ya se me fueron las dudas, antes me sentía celoso, pero sé que él me apoya. En cuanto a Seifer… las palabras sobran. _Estoy bien, Selph, gracias- dijo sonriendo y mirándola con sus ojos infantiles.

-¡Qué alegría!- exclamó con una sonrisa muy dulce. Luego lo miró y dijo, con curiosidad- ¿Qué dice el papel?-

-¿Qué papel?- miró su mano. La nota de Seifer –Claro, esto. Veamos… dice: "Habla, gallina estúpida, y no te vayas a mear encima de nuevo. Con amor, Seifer" ¡Ese hijo de…!- se detuvo recordando que Selphie estaba frente a él. Ella lo miró, un poco apenada:

-Lo siento. No creí que fuera a escribir algo así- y palmeó la mano enguantada que apretaba, rabiosa, el trozo de papel. Zell, por instinto, la tomó en la suya, dejando atrás la nota. Ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Selphie, yo… _Vamos, ¡no de nuevo! Esta vez di algo inteligente _¿Cómo la pasaste en tu pijamada? _Sí, soy un imbécil…_- sin embargo, a pesar de pensar eso, el joven artista sonreía y estaba feliz de haber tomado la mano de esa chica tan especial para él.

-¡Muy bien! _Soñando con tu trasero, por supuesto_ ¡Gracias por preguntar, Zelly! Quizás, la próxima pueda invitarte_, ¿yo acabo de decir eso? Ríe, Tilmitt_- dijo entre risas y guiñándole un ojo.

-_Si fuera una pijamada tú y yo solos, no me quejaría-_ río para sus adentros y, rápidamente, dijo-Ya está llegando el verano de nuevo. Fuegos artificiales, barbacoas, playa y mar, ¡sería genial poder salir todos juntos de nuevo!- exclamó

-¡Sí, es cierto! _Es mi oportunidad_- festejó la joven, saltando en su asiento de la emoción. Luego, apretó un poco la mano de su amigo y tímidamente preguntó –Zelly, ¿me harías un gran favor? No te lo pediría si no fuera algo muy importante… _Ni tanto, pero Squally-wally dijo que esto funcionaría…_-

-¡Claro! Puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo sabes…- respondió un poco preocupado al ver la seriedad que el asunto parecía tener.

-Es que Quistis está ocupada y Rinoa va a salir con Squall, así que no tengo a quién pedírselo… _mejor dejo de dramatizar tanto…_-

-Por favor, Seph, me estás preocupando, ¿pasó algo?- tomó con más firmeza la mano de su compañera.

-Zelly, ¿me… me acompañarías a comprarme un bañador?- preguntó tímidamente la joven.

-¿Era eso? ¡Selphie! ¡Creí que era algo grave! _Un momento… ¿¡Acaba de decir BAÑADOR!?_- el joven rió aliviado.

-Es algo importante, amigo- dijo, coronando su afirmación con una risita infantil. Le sacó la lengua y agregó -¡No quiero verme mal estas vacaciones, por usar un bañador equivocado! _¡Quiero que me veas, Zelly-poo!_-

-_No sé por qué tanto escándalo, si todo te queda hermoso, ¿o será que tú lo haces ver bien?... ¿¡Pero qué cursiladas estoy pensando!? _Claro que te acompañaré, Selph, como si pudiera decirte que no cuando me haces esa cara de cachorro abandonado. ¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó, aún con un gesto un poco pasmado por lo que había pensado.

-Vamos a Deling, ¡quiero volver a viajar en tren!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa. Luego agregó, con una sonrisa maliciosa, cortesía de todo el tiempo que pasaba con Seifer últimamente -Ya le pedí a Squall un día libre para ambos, así que no te preocupes por eso. _Te debo una, onii-chan…_-

-Un momento, ¿cómo sabías que iba a decir que sí? _¿Ella… lo sabe…?_- se sintió temblar un poco. Selphie contuvo otra risita y luego respondió:

-Eres bueno, por eso sabía que vendrías, además… ¡si no aceptabas te iba a decir que iba a invitar a Seif y entonces, sí o sí, ibas a querer acompañarme! _Nuestro querido y gélido Comandante Lionheart, ¿el Dios de la manipulación? ¡Qué miedo!_- rió irremediablemente ante la cara entre avergonzada y espantada de su amigo.

-¡Es malo que me conozcas tanto, eh!- suspiró aliviado. -¿Soy tan predecible?-Selphie asintió vigorosamente, aún riendo. -¿Ah, sí? _A que esto no te lo esperas_- Se levantó, aún tomándole la mano y dijo -¡Ven! Vamos a Balamb a tomar un helado. Yo invito- Zell sonreía dulcemente y su mirada era determinada, pero amable y tierna.

Era ciertamente… hermoso.

Selphie saltó emocionada ante la idea y aceptó sin dudarlo.

-¡Como si pudiera decirte que no, Zelly, _muy querido Zelly_!- y caminaron, aún tomados de la mano, hacia las puertas de la Cafetería, sonriendo como si el mundo se limitara a esa felicidad que compartían.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Comandante Lionheart, Dios de la manipulación .**

**Perdón, no tuvo muchas escenas graciosas…:Exodya hace cara de corderito abandonado, mientras las yemas de sus índices se tocan de forma adorable:**

**Final tierno, algo cursi, incluso. ¿Qué va a pasar en Balamb? O.O**

**Llana, el fic que yo mencioné en el otro capítulo, el de cambio de cuerpos entre Squall y Selphie se llama "****Trading Spaces" y es de 'CuteMooglez'. Definitivamente, si sabés leer inglés y querés pasar un buen rato, leélo!**

**:Exodya empieza a llorar de alegría: Llana… me llamaste… Exodya-sensei… ¡gracias! :salta, ríe y vitorea en círculos y realiza su "baile de victoria". Ente Omega sale corriendo a buscar a Artemisa, pero una mirada fulminante lo detiene: Más te vale, Omega…**

**Saludos a XEstherX que me agregó a sus autores favoritos, aunque me apreció raro, porque no le gusta el Zellphie o el Selfer… Aunque estoy de acuerdísimo con el TerraxEdgar, VincentxYuffie, SquallxQuistis, LagunaxRaine…**

**Ya sabremos sus misteriosas razones para agregarme… (?)**

**Ako Nomura, un abrazo grande para vos! Estoy de acuerdo con estar abierto a todas las combinaciones posibles, por eso ya leí todo tipo de fics! (yaoi, yuri, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, Selvines, Squallphies, Quirvines, Seiftis, Squinoas, Quells, Zellphies, Selfers, Seifuus, Zellfuus, Selrais, Squeifers, Seltis, Rinphies, Quinoas, etc.)**

**Me quedé sin aire (?), pero encontré mis favoritos y pude 'crear' parentescos entre ellos, o distintos tipos de relaciones que podrían tener, ejemplo, esa linda hermandad entre Sephie y Squally! **

**OALGOASI, gracias por agregar "Como si pudiera decirte que no" a tus historias favoritas, espero que te gusten los capítulos que se vienen, igual que los anteriores!**

**Gracias también a todos los lectores que no dejaron reviews… supongo que debería exigirles que dejen sus reviews, pero no soy de ése tipo… Todos, paz y amor! (Selphie rocks! )**


	10. Dos ‘te quiero’ y un lazo al cuello

Como si pudiera decirte que no  
Capítulo X  
"Dos 'te quiero' y un lazo al cuello"

"Qué raro… ¿tendré algo en el cabello?" murmuró la niña mientras caminaban por los pasillos, hacia la salida del Jardín. Pasó su mano derecha por su castaña cabellera. Nada anormal, o al menos, nada que se pudiera sentir.

"¿Qué sucede, Selph?" preguntó Zell, mientras andaba a su lado, tarareando una canción.

"No te fijes mucho, pero todos nos están mirando…" susurró la pequeña morena, mirándolo de reojo.

El rubio, siendo tan disimulado como le era posible, observó alrededor. Era cierto: las chicas, principalmente, los veían y hablaban entre ellas. Bajó la mirada, pensativo. Mientras luchaba contra su propia naturaleza despreocupada, para poder centrarse en éste extraño suceso, vio algo… algo fuera de lo común. Ante su descubrimiento se detuvo en seco. Su amiga giró ligeramente sobre sus talones y lo miró, extraña ante su repentina reacción.

"Selph… se… seguimos tomados de la mano. _Pero… yo no quiero dejarla ir…_" dijo tímidamente. No quería soltarla, pero no tampoco quería que estuviera incómoda.

"¡Ah! _¿Es eso?_" miró más relajada al joven, y le sonrió "¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ¡Me prometiste un helado, Zelly!" exclamó, tironeando suavemente de su mano.

"¿Selphie?" él estaba muy confundido y ruborizado, pero la seguía ciegamente.

"No me importa lo que digan, Zell. ¿A ti sí?" su amigo seguía sin poder pensar claramente, así que no respondió. La morena prosiguió "Somos amigos, ¿no?...Yo te quiero, Zelly… _más de lo que crees, mucho más…_" un intenso sonrojo se mostró en las mejillas de la muchacha "…y no veo nada de malo en caminar de la mano con alguien que quiero…"

No se detuvo a meditar si era realmente apropiado caminar de la mano con él. Amigo y todo, él seguía siendo un chico cualquiera, no su novio o algo así. Sin embargo, la alegre morena no se fijó en detalles, y prefirió disfrutar el momento.

"_¿Esto es real o estoy soñando? Si es un sueño, ¡que nadie me despierte! _Yo… también te quiero, Selphie…" una suave y hermosa sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

Se quedó unos segundos, contemplando sus profundos y dulces ojos verdes. Hyne, sentía que podía nadar en ellos.

No supo qué lo despertó de su trance, pero agradeció al Cielo por ello. El sólo imaginar la cara de marmota con la que debió haberse quedado, tildado como un lelo, observando a su amiga, le dio un escalofrío.

"Entonces, ¡vamos a Balamb!" exclamó, lanzando un puñetazo al aire con su mano izquierda.

"¡Sí!" chilló de alegría y saltó con una gran sonrisa.

Se alejaron de las puertas del Jardín, aún tomados de la mano. Selphie daba pequeños saltos, y Zell seguía cantando para sí la mismo canción de antes.

Ambos ignoraban que, metros más atrás, varias personas los observaban con especial detenimiento.

"Aquí… _Hyne, ¿por qué yo?..._ 'Calamity Hot-Quis'. Se están yendo juntos a Balamb. Cambio"

"Aquí 'Madame Artema' Awww… ¡Están de la mano! ¿No es adorable?... ¡oh! ¡Cambio!"

"Nuestro idiota bebé gallina está creciendo" dijo sarcásticamente una voz, imitando la de una anciana.

"Cállate, perro faldero. Tú no entiendes nada de romanticismo" el 'cambio' fue olvidado rápidamente.

"'God of Sex' para ti. Al menos no soy una chiquilla cursi, como **otras**"

"Seifer, mide tus palabras, colega, el Coman- es decir, 'Squally, the Freak', te está escuchando…"

"No te imaginas cómo tiemblo…" se burló el joven, de nuevo.

"_Chiquillos_… ¿Algo más para reportar?"

"Mmm, por ahora nada. Se fueron a Balamb, supongo deberían volver antes del toque de que-"

"¡Ya sé! Quizás vayan a quedarse allí toda la noche" una risita pícara se escuchó de fondo.

"No lo creo, no todos son tan activos en ése sentido, como tú y el Comandante de Cuero" se escucharon las risas, mejor dicho, carcajadas de una mujer y un hombre.

"¡Cállate Seifer! ¿Y ustedes qué se ríen? ¡Vaya amigos!"

"L-lo sie-ntoo… pff" la frase fue intercalada de risas ahogadas. Al final no se pudo contener, y estalló en carcajadas, irremediablemente.

"'Calamity Hot-Quis', deja de reírte, porque creo que 'Irv-inch Casi-gay' te está esperando para tus sesiones de la tarde ¡No olvides el lazo!" las risas se callaron al instante.

"Oye, Quisty, ¿cómo sabe ella lo del lazo?"

Silencio de tumba, sólo interrumpido por un grillo de fondo.

"Esto ya se está poniendo raro. Me voy, soquetes, tengo que vigilar éste Jardín, para que el Comandante deje de poner excusas para no aceptar un duelo decente. Oye, 'Irv-inch Casi-gay', no olvides dejarle instrucciones al gallina, no sea cosa que trate de jugar charadas con Selphie, en lugar de hablar de una vez" y se cortó la transmisión.

"… hagan algo más útil con su tiempo, en lugar de ridiculizarse entre ustedes. Fuera" así, 'Squally, the Freak' se retiró a limpiar su Lionheart, pues tenía un combate pendiente al ocaso.

"Le enviaré un mensaje a Selphie, para darle una pista. Nos vemos luego, damas. Fuera" el cowboy apagó su comunicador.

"Yo… voy a terminar de corregir unos informes. Hasta luego, Rin"

"No olvides el-" la joven instructora cortó la comunicación "-lazo… Oh, bueno…"

**-o-**

**Nuevo formato. Más entendible, espero.**

**Capítulo corto, pero reaparecieron los apodos!**

**¡Espero que les guste!**


	11. Puesta de sol en Balamb

**Como si pudiera decirte que no**

**Capítulo XI**

"**Puesta de sol en Balamb"**

El océano reflejaba fuertes rayos de luz, creando una mezcla hipnotizante de azules, verdes y blancos sobre la superficie del agua. No había nubes en el cielo, por lo que el Sol del mediodía entibiaba la piel y el corazón con toda su fuerza, brillante y eterno, como un dulce recuerdo de la infancia.

Zell cerró los ojos, sintió el calor de los rayos solares sobre su piel. Respiró hondo, inhalando lentamente y disfrutando, ése momento.

Él amaba tanto su adorada Balamb. Allí se había criado, allí guardaba todos sus tesoros y recuerdos, allí tenía su casa, a su Má y las últimas memorias con su padre adoptivo y su querido abuelo. Amaba viajar, pero siempre soñó con vivir en la tranquila ciudad costera y, claro está, trabajar en el Jardín. Pretendía morir mirando una de las famosas puestas de sol de Balamb.

"Hoy es un día maravilloso." lo despertó una suave voz femenina a su lado. Selphie tenía sus ojos fijos en el firmamento. "Es uno de esos día que hacen que uno agradezca estar vivo." agregó.

La luz hacía juegos con el color esmeralda de sus iris, mostrándole al joven luchador, facetas ocultas y hermosas de ellos. Apretó levemente la blanquecina mano que sostenía y le sonrió dulcemente.

"_Ahora es el momento..._ Selphie…" comenzó el joven. Inhaló hondo y prosiguió "tengo algo… muy importante que decirte…" su respiración se agitó levemente.

Tenía miedo, sabía que ella podía, simplemente, rechazarlo; sin embargo, en su pecho sentía que tenía que decírselo. Tenía que poder hacerlo.

"_¿Por qué está tan serio de golpe?_ Sin miedo. No me temas, por favor, Zelly, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea._ ¿Por qué… mi corazón late tan fuerte?_" afirmó la muchacha, haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos para que su voz no temblara. "_Tienes que estar calmada, relajada, Tilmitt. No hagas suposiciones y… uhhn, que hermosos ojos que tiene… ¡Contrólate, cerebro!_"

"Sí, lo sé." le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y prosiguió. "Esto… es muy, muy importante para mí que lo sepas. Verás…"

Un corto y agudo grito lo interrumpió. Ambos giraron a la velocidad del rayo, para ver a un niño de unos 10 años en el suelo, con una patineta a su lado. Corrieron tan rápido como se los permitían sus piernas, por supuesto, Zell llegó primero.

"¡Yoru! ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde, Yoru!" lo palmeó levemente en la cara, pero el chico no hacia el menor movimiento. Fue entonces que Selphie apareció.

"¡Cura!" exclamó, y una lluvia de partículas luminosas cayó sobre el chico.

Éste abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de un salto, más vívido que nunca.

"¡Uaaa! ¡Eso era magia! ¿Por qué nunca la usaste conmigo, Zeta?" preguntó, haciendo un mohín.

"¡Yoru! ¡Estás bien!" exclamó el rubio, aún arrodillado. Luego, se paró y tomó al chico por el hombro "¡Nunca, y cuando digo nunca es NUNCA, vuelvas a andar en skate sin casco! ¿Me oíste?"

"¡Yaaa, Zeta! No exageres… estaba fingiendo para que usaras Cura en mí. ¡Traidor, dijiste que cuando fueras SeeD me mostrarías magia de verdad!"

Zell apretaba los puños y los dientes. Estaba rojo de enojo y a punto de estallar, pero una risa detrás de él lo obligó a girarse. Selphie estaba descostillándose a carcajadas, tanto así, que unas lágrimas cristalinas caían por sus mejillas. Ambos chicos se la quedaron mirando perplejos. Cuando la morena pudo contenerse y finalmente hablar, dijo:

"Zelly, eres tan dulce."

Ambos varones se miraron, preguntándose qué le pasaba. Ella sólo sonrió, abrazó a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Iré a visitar a tu Ma. Le prometí que iría a verla un día que estuviera en Balamb. ¡Adiós, Zelly, adiós, Yoru!" exclamó, saludándolos con la mano, mientras se alejaba de ellos, dirigiéndose a la casa de su amigo.

"Tu novia es rara, Zeta." afirmó Yoru, mientras recogía su skate.

"¿N-n-n-n-noo-no-novi-…a?" tartamudeó tontamente Zell, mientras se sostenía la mejilla con una mano que temblaba tanto como el resto de su cuerpo.

"Esa chica… ¿no era tu novia?" preguntó con una sonrisa pícara "¿Por qué te besó, eh, 'Zelly'?" dijo, con una fingida voz de chica, el apodo del joven rubio, tomándose la molestia de enfatizar cada sílaba.

Luego simuló besar a una persona invisible con mucho entusiasmo. El artista marcial respiró hondo y sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Realmente quieres saber?" inquirió, acercándose peligrosamente al curioso y astuto skater.

"Uh-oh…" musitó y se largó a correr, seguido por su amigo, que lo atrapó del cuello de su camisa a los pocos pasos y empezó a frotar con fuerza su puño contra la cabeza pelirroja de su antiguo vecino.

"¿Ves lo que les pasa a los curiosos y a los burlones?" preguntó retóricamente riendo, mientras le daba un coscorrón.

"¡Vamos, Zeta, déjame ir!" soltó el más joven, forcejeando entre risas.

"Zell, hijo mío, ¿no estás grandecito para esas escenas?" preguntó una señora de aspecto amable, detrás de él, asomada a la puerta de su casa.

"¡Ma!" exclamó alegremente, dejando ir a su 'víctima' para saltar a brazos de su madre adoptiva.

"¡Hola, señora Dincht!" saludó el pelirrojo, frotándose la cabeza y el cuello. Luego recuperó su patineta del suelo y se despidió. "¡Adiós, señora D! ¡Nos vemos, Zeta, saluda a tu novia de mi parte!"

"¡Oye!" fue todo lo que logró responder Zell ante su broma. "Ya verás luego, rapaz" murmuró el joven, mientras giraba hacia su madre, quien le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, que rápidamente cubrió con su mano. "¿Ma, sucede algo?" la mujer ahogó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

"Para nada, hijo. Ven, pasa; dejé a la pobre Selphie tomando el té, mientras veía a qué se debía todo ése escándalo. Aunque…" Frunció el entrecejo en broma, y agregó "… la muy pillina no me dijo que habías venido con ella." Sonrió abiertamente y concluyó "Me alegra mucho recibir éstas sorpresas, hijo mío."

Zell no pareció notar el detalle, así que sólo abrazó a su madre sonriendo como un niño que vuelve de un campamento.

Cuando entró a su casa se alegró de encontrar todo igual. Mismos cuadros; misma cocina; misma alfombra; mismas manchas en la pared; mismas fotos en ése mueble cuyo nombre no recordaba, ni le interesaba en ése momento…

"Estoy haciendo un pastel, así que ve a hablar con ella mientras lo termino, querido." El muchacho asintió, sonriéndose.

"_Balamb, nunca cambias…_" siguió avanzando hasta la sala de estar, donde la maestra del nunchaku lo esperaba sentada en el piso, leyendo una revista vieja de Timber Maniacs, frente una mesa baja. Un pocillo de porcelana vacío descansaba sobre el pulcro mantel.

Levantó la mirada y reconoció a quien acababa de entrar. Le sonrió y dejó la revista a un lado.

"Nunca me cansó de leer los artículos del Señor Laguna." Afirmó, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior y desviando la mirada.

El joven luchador se sentó a su lado, sobre un almohadón que descansaba sobre la gastada alfombra.

"_Afortunadamente, ése tipo vive en Esthar y tiene 20 años más que nosotros, sino, su cara ya sería historia…_ Nunca he leído nada de él, excepto lo que comentas en tu sitio Web del Comité del Festival Estudiantil." Los ojos verdes que lo observaban fijamente se abrieron, llenos de asombro y chispeantes de felicidad.

"¿Realmente visitaste mi sitio? ¿Y leíste los artículos? _Para ser honesta, no creí que nadie leyera esas cosas. Las escribí por diversión, pero él… Zelly…_" una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus rojizos labios, iluminando su pálido rostro.

"¡Claro que sí, Selph! Sabes bien que me importa todo lo que haces… _más que nada, cuando te desvistes o te vas a bañar…Hyne, ya parezco Irvine; creo que voy a enfermar…_" un gesto de dolor apareció en su cara, pero lo reemplazó rápidamente por una sonrisa. Luego, agregó "¿Por qué te extraña tanto?"

"Bueno… quizás, tiene que ver con que te perseguí, te corrí y te acosé por todo el salón durante nuestra graduación; prácticamente, implorándote para que te unieras al Festival Estudiantil, lo cual, finalmente, nunca hiciste. Sin contar el millón de veces más que te pedí que lo hicieras. ¡Incluso te compré un hot dog! Pero aún no te haz unido; por lo que me hice a la idea de que no tienes el más mínimo interés en el Festival. Quizás sea eso…" concluyó, frunciendo el entrecejo, gesto que rara vez la joven guerrera mostraba.

El artista marcial tragó saliva y rogó en silencio que ella no estuviera realmente enojada. Bajó la mirada y, al instante la subió, fijando sus ojos color cielo en los verde esmeralda de ella, con una expresión de cachorro triste que derretiría hasta el corazón de la cruel Bruja Adel… si es que había tenido uno…

"Lo siento, Selph, ¿me perdonas?" preguntó fingiendo inocencia, coronando su acto con un ligero pucherito.

Ahora fue Selphie quien tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos y luchó consigo misma por mantener una expresión neutra en su níveo semblante.

"Eres… un manipulador, Zell Dincht. _Uno demasiado magnífico para ser ignorado… Hyne, ¿a quién quiero engañar? ¡Quiero abrazarte y besarte hasta dejarte sin aire!_" abrió los ojos y lo miró, con lo que parecía ser una determinación absoluta. Una sonrisa fue formándose en su rostro, hasta alcanzar niveles increíbles para estar ella 'enojada', como se supone que lo estaba. "¡Ven aquí, Zelly-pooh!" exclamó, saltando hacia él, olvidándose de cualquier cosa que existía en el resto del mundo, incluyendo a la pobre taza de cerámica, que rodó sobre la mesa cuando la cadera de la joven se golpeó sobre ella.

Los delgados brazos de la muchacha rodearon el muscular cuello del artista marcial. Lamentablemente, esto sucedió antes de que él pudiera coordinar el resto de su cuerpo, por lo que, en su intento de atajarla (para que no se cayeran y siguieran rompiendo cosas o a ellos mismos), su mano acabó en… sí, exactamente, en uno de sus senos.

Rojizo. Colorado. Granate. Carmesí. Bermellón. Escarlata. Ninguno de estos tonos de rojo podría describir el profundo color que habían tomado las mejillas de los jóvenes.

Zell, finalmente había perdido el equilibrio, por lo que Selphie aterrizó sobre él. Su mano enguantada no había cambiado de lugar.

"Selphie… lo-lo sien-siento…_ OhporHyneohporHyneohporHyne, ¿¡qué hago!?_" en un nervioso intento por retirar su mano, solo logró friccionar más el objeto de su deseo y, a su vez, bochorno.

Las piernas de ambos SeeDs habían quedado atoradas de formar tal, que no podían levantarse cómodamente. El pequeño espacio en el que estaban tampoco lo hacía fácil.

"_OhporHyneohporHyneohporHyneohporHyne, ¿qué hago? ¿¡Qué hago!? ¿¡__Qué hago!__?_ Zell… esto es incómodo… _Muy bien, Tilmitt, haz más claro lo evidente_." La joven se pateó mentalmente por su soso comentario. Respiró hondo y estaba a punto de agregar algo que consideró más inteligente, cuando…

"Oh, lamento interrumpir, pero les traía el pastel. Creo que iré a lo de una amiga a ofrecerle un poco. ¡Pásenla bien, chicos!" La señora Dintch sólo dio un giro de 180º sobre sus talones y se retiró, cubriendo una risita pícara con su delantal.

Un silencio de tumba se apropió del lugar.

"… no podré volver a ver a tu madre a la cara…" murmuró la joven.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Segundos después, ambos estaban prácticamente llorando de la risa, si bien se hacía complicado debido a la inconfortable situación.

Debido al movimiento que provocaban sus carcajadas, la diestra del luchador de artes marciales comenzó a presionar, aunque inconcientemente, con mayor entusiasmo el pecho de su amiga, lo cual, en un principio pasó desapercibido, pero luego se hizo más evidente y el asunto fue poniéndose más tenso.

Selphie jamás fue ni será la joven más frígida de la tierra. Siendo la ingenuidad y la sensibilidad tan características en ella (aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir), la más mínima muestra de sentimientos hacía que su corazón se sobresaltara y que su imaginación volara, dándole pie para imaginar su propio 'cuento de hadas'.

Estando encima de ése chico que era tan especial para ella (aunque en una situación incómoda y embarazosa), y siendo la posición y el contacto tan íntimos… sencillamente, su corazón dio un vuelco y su estómago se hizo un nudo.

Sus rostros estaban a milímetros y sus latidos martillaban de forma tan enérgica y coordinada… milímetro a milímetro, suspiro a suspiro, se acercaban cada vez más…

Zell nunca fue la clase de persona que oculta sus emociones. Ninguna. Ni siquiera cuando era estrictamente necesario. Por lo que su 'emoción' se hizo más que evidente, a pesar de hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerse.

La joven guerrera se levantó de golpe, sosteniéndose con sus brazos. El rubio rogaba porque lo tragara la tierra. Ella le sonrió. Era una sonrisa tímida.

"Zelly… _Qué incómodo, qué incómodo, ¿qué le digo? ¡Di algo, yo! Vamos, sonido, sal de mi boca… ¡Algo! _...ve-veo que encendiste tu Lagunamov… ¡_Ésta noche no comes postre, Tilmitt! ¡Acabas de decir lo más estúpido de tu vida! ¿no puedes cerrar la boca?_" la joven se pateó, se escupió y se guillotinó mentalmente.

El artista marcial estaba pálido. Tragó saliva, pero su garganta estaba seca, así que fue como tragar una lija.

"Lo… siento. No debí… haber dicho… eso." La morena se levantó dificultosamente, más que nada por el bochorno que sentía, y le ofreció la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la tomó.

"No… te preocupes…" Zell se levantó, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad tanto como podía, sin éxito. "Voy a… eh…" el rojo intenso no dejó su rostro un solo momento.

"¿Ah qué?" preguntó tontamente la muchacha. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron, comprendiendo la situación. Un rubor carmesí le cubrió hasta las orejas. "¡Ah! ¡Ve! ¡Sí, lo siento! ¡Lo siento, ve, por favor!" más avergonzada que nunca, trató de hacer una oración decente, pero sólo surgieron exclamaciones, rápidas y con voz temblorosa, resultado de su nerviosismo y toda la situación en la que estaba atorada.

Zell corrió escaleras arriba, sin poder mirar atrás. Todo su rostro, sus orejas y su cuello estaban tan rojos como una de las Llamas del Infierno de Ifrit.

"¿Qué rayos se supone que haga ahora?" se preguntó a sí mismo, una vez que se había encerrado en el baño. Bajó la mirada. "Además,… ella debe creer que soy sólo un idiota que busca meterse en sus pantalones… Mierda. En lo de 'idiota' puede que tenga un poco de razón, pero en lo demás no…"

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, Selphie acomodaba frenéticamente cuanta cosa parecía estar fuera de lugar.

"Rayos, rayos, rayos… él debe creer que soy una niñata tonta… y puede ser que a veces actúe así, pero, ¡Hyne!, trato de actuar acorde a mi edad, de veras que sí. No pueden culparme por asustarme un poco si estoy sobre un chico y de pronto… bueno, él… ¡eso!" se dijo a sí misma, en un intento desesperado de convencerse de ello, a la vez que alineaba por décimo séptima vez, la vieja edición de Timber Maniacs en el revistero con forma de chocobo que había en una esquina.

Pasaron algunos incómodos minutos, durante los cuales, ambos reflexionaron sobre lo sucedido y tomaron una determinación, cada uno por su lado.

"Decidido: No voy a decir nada. Voy a actuar tan sobriamente como me sea posible y voy a mostrarle que no soy una chiquilla tonta, sino una chica, ¡no! una joven, igual que todas las demás." Afirmó, mientras dejaba en paz la pobre revista, que tenía todo el borde dañado, después de ser removido y recolocado en su sitio, por trigésimo octava vez consecutiva.

"Decidido: No voy a decir nada. Ella es una joven hermosa y yo soy un chico… emocionable. No es mi culpa, soy un humano, así que actuaré como siempre. Normal, casual, genial. ¿Genial? ¡Genial!" Le aseguró al espejo, mudo testigo de su monólogo, y bajó casi trotando las escaleras.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Zell quiso hacerle una broma a su amiga, pues habían estado muy callados desde el incidente.

"_Éste silencio es demasiado incómodo, debo decir algo… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Humor, una broma! _Dime, Selph, ¿te invité a un paseo o a un helado? Mmm, no estoy seguro…" dijo, haciéndose el pensativo, mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de su hogar.

"_Soy una joven, una adolescente, no una chiquilla…_Oh, vamos, ¡dijiste que me invitabas un helado!" a la vez que golpeaba suavemente el musculoso brazo de Zell.

"¡Con esa actitud, no te invitaré nada!" exclamó sacándole la legua, luego salió corriendo y riendo.

"¡Oye! ¡Te atraparé!" dijo la muchacha, siguiéndolo entre risas.

El artista marcial giró en la cerrada curva del Hotel de Balamb.

Siendo claramente más rápido que su amiga, decidió esperarla. Paró en seco y giró para ir a su encuentro, sin embargo, ella iba tan embalada que no pudo detenerse o esquivarlo y chocó de lleno contra él. Ésta vez pudo atraparla, pero ambos cayeron al suelo.

Zell sintió el delgado cuerpo de Selphie sobre él y apreció su cintura a través de sus brazos que la estrechaban con fuerza, negándose a dejarla ir.

Deja vú. ¿Dos veces en un día? El Destino, Hyne o quién sea, les estaba jugando una buena.

Cada uno se levantó por sus propios medios. Se sonrieron y sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas.

Repentinamente, Selphie capturo el cuello de la camisa del artista marcial y dijo, fingiendo una voz espectral.

"Dame mi helado o dejaré que Hyperion hable por mí." una inofensiva imitación de Seifer hizo que el muchacho rubio riera abiertamente.

Él aclaró su voz y dijo, fingiendo una voz afeminada y haciendo gestos acordes, se siguió el juego.

"¡Ay, no! ¡Ése helado de crema irá directo a mis muslos! ¡Mejor comamos agua congelada, que es muy chic y no le hará daño a Squally, que tiene intestinos delicados!"

Selphie simplemente se retorció a carcajadas, hasta que le dolió el estómago. Estaba literalmente, llorando de risa.

"¡Hyne!" una risotada, "¡Si Rinny…" más risas "…te escucha te sacará los…" carcajadas excesivamente convulsivas "…ojos!"

"Entonces… supongo que si te soborno con un helado triple con chispas de chocolate, olvidarás mi pequeña, mínima, minúscula falta, ¿verdad?" dijo el joven artista marcial, adornando pomposamente su discurso, incluso hizo una dramática inclinación.

Selphie fingió pensarlo, pero una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

"No. No lo olvidaré. Eso ha sido muy grosero… ¡y divertido! ¡Reiré por semanas cada vez que lo recuerde!" exclamó. Rápidamente, agregó. "Pero os haré el honor de acompañaros y aceptaré vuestra generosa oferta, Señor Zell." Concluyó su teatral frase con una inclinación y una risita.

"¿Ahora soy el 'Señor Zell', como tu adorado 'Señor Laguna' o algo?" preguntó, con cierta picardía, el rubio. Selphie trató de ocultar su sonrisa.

"_No, tu no eres adorado, 'Señor Zell', tú eres am-… ¿realmente lo-?_" la joven bajó la mirada un momento y, al instante, levantó sus ojos al cielo y sonrió abiertamente. "_Sí, definitivamente. Zelly… yo te a-_"

"¿Helado, Selph?" el azul cielo despertó al verde profundo y se cruzaron, intercambiando miradas intensas. El guerrero le estaba ofreciendo a su compañera el especial de la Casa del HeladO BalambianO o CHOBO, el principal y único bar de la ciudad de Balamb.

"…mo" concluyó su pensamiento en voz alta, sonriendo con toda su alegría a su amigo, quien la observó extrañado, pero igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella tomó su postre, mientras el joven retiraba el suyo.

"Hace un día maravilloso, realmente…" ella asintió.

"¡Vamos a ver el mar, Zelly!" exclamó la joven, cuando, una vez terminado (o engullido) su postre, arrojó con total puntería su servilleta a un cesto de residuos próximo. "¡Selphie es la mejor!" se festejó a sí misma.

El rubio la observó fascinado, siendo ella tan natural e inocente… no podía evitarlo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Emocionado, se puso de pie de un salto.

"Ven, te enseñaré mi lugar favorito, ¡es el mejor para ver puestas de sol!" afirmó el muchacho, tomando de la mano a su amiga, casi arrastrándola, con el fin de alcanzar el ocaso en su momento justo.

Se sentaron junto a la playa, lejos del olor a pescado del puerto.

La brisa marina le traía buenos recuerdos al luchador; memorias de su infancia y de su abuelo.

A la joven la relajaba y le hacía rememorar los viejos buenos tiempos en el orfanato; claro, los de ahora también eran buenos tiempos, pero Selphie tenía muy idolatrada su infancia y pretendía recordar tanto como pudiera de ella.

Rosa, amarillo, naranja, rojo… descendían rápidamente. El silencio sólo era interrumpido por el choque de las olas contra las rocas de la costa.

Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en la 'caída' del gigante del Helio en el océano, por eso, no notó a su acompañante al llevar su mano al bolsillo de su vestido amarillo choboco, ni leer algo en su teléfono celular. Toda la alegría y la tranquilidad, parecieron abandonarla al examinar el mensaje que había recibido.

La calma del crepúsculo también fue interrumpida.

"Así que… te gusta una chica…" afirmó repentinamente.

"¡Ah! ¿Cómo lo…?" preguntó, casi cayendo hacia atrás. Sus ojos dejaron el espectáculo natural para encarar el teléfono de su amiga, de cuyo extremo colgaba un pequeño chocobo de peluche.

"_Entonces, SÍ que le gusta alguien… significa que no tengo… ninguna oportunidad…_ Irvine." alegó la SeeD, mostrándole el mensaje que había recibido: '¡A Zell le gusta una chica! o ¡Pregúntale más! Pero sé buena con él P'

"_En cuanto te vea, te sacaré la cola de caballo con mi Kiai, Irvine_… bocón…" musitó, a la vez que apretaba los puños sobre sus muslos y bajaba la mirada.

"¿No querías… contarme?" Selphie se mostró un poco triste. "_No solamente vengo a enterarme de que no le gusto en lo más mínimo, sino también que no confía en mí_." Pensó, castigándose con cada palabra.

"N…no, qué va. Es sólo que… _tengo miedo de decirte lo que en realidad siento por ti…no lo soportaría… no soportaría perderte…_" el joven practicante de artes marciales no sabía que responder.

"Creí… que confiabas en mí…" sus párpados se cerraron de golpe.

Al abrirse nuevamente sus pestañas, el verde esmeralda de sus ojos brilló aún más con las recientemente formadas lágrimas, que reflejaban el arco iris de naranjas del atardecer.

"Selphie, no llores, por favor…" la abrazó y secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos

"Sabes que odio verte triste." suspiró y luego dijo, aún estrechándola en sus brazos. "No quise decirte nada porque no sé si t-… ella… corresponde mis sentimientos... no podría soportar otro rechazo… y decirte todo esto a ti, entre todas las personas… sentí que sería hacerse muchas ilusiones." bajó la mirada y suspiró de nuevo, ésta vez, más profundamente.

"_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si, tú, _Zell… eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco. Estoy… segura de que esa… chica afortunada, corresponde tus sentimientos, ¡y si no lo hace es una tonta! Eres demasiado valioso para ser despreciado tan fácilmente…" afirmó, tanto como pudo, con su voz entrecortada y ahogada por el llanto.

"No… no lo creo… ella es… demasiado fantástica para mí… Demasiado… perfecta." Dijo, sencillamente, mirando a la joven que lloraba en su hombro con unos dulces ojos, llenos de amor y ternura. Quizás no podía tenerla como novia, besarla y estar siempre con ella, pero cuanto estuviera en su mano hacer para que ella fuera feliz, él lo haría. Abrazó a la, ahora frágil, maestra del nunchaku más estrechamente, acercándola a su pecho. "_Te amo demasiado, Selph, más de lo que puedo expresar_."

"Zelly… _te amo tanto…que siento que mi corazón va a estallar, pero…_" suspiró y dejó, finalmente, de llorar. Se alejó un poco de él y secó sus lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos. Sin demora, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y besó su frente. "_…al menos, quiero llevarme este pequeño regalo conmigo…_Lo siento, si tu chica nos ve, va a pensar algo raro. Ven vamos a casa." se levantó y le tendió la mano con una leve, pero tierna sonrisa.

Él aceptó, una vez más, su mano y la mantuvo apretada en la suya.

A medida que se alejaban de Balamb y se adentraban en campo abierto, el viento fresco se intensificaba, obligando a los jóvenes a estrecharse el uno en el otro.

Mientras andaban, el sol daba sus últimos rayos del día, para acabar de desaparecer en las aguas profundas y tormentosas del océano.

El azul petróleo tomó posesión del cielo y millones de estrellas empezaron a mostrar su luz, iluminando el camino de ambos SeeDs.

**-o-**

**¡Perdón! ¡Mil millones de perdones por tardar tanto! Espero que éste capítulo valga mi disculpa. **

**Sacando el título y mi comentario final, son 4071 palabras. **_**:Exodya cae inconciente:**_

_**:Aparece Squall de la nada: **_

**¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? **

_**:Irvine se le acerca y le murmura algo en el oído:**_

**Ah… cierto… **

_**: el vaquero les dedica una sonrisa ganadora a sus fans ; ) y luego se retira sin más:**_

**Ahem, debido al actual estado de inconciencia de ésta pobre intento de escritora **_**:pone los ojos en blanco:**_** yo debo terminar el comentario final… maldita sea… ah… bueno, el plan nº 0115-789-A22 o… "Romántico amorcito de amigos tiernos, completamente adorables y…" **

_**:Gira hacia un lado:**_** ¡Rinoa! ¿Por qué le pusiste un nombre tan cursi? **_**:un zapato vuela hacia su cabeza, pero logra esquivarlo:**_** Olvídalo… **

_**:Silencio:**_** Al diablo, no seguiré con esta idiotez… **_**:se va:**_


	12. Amigos son los amigos y, diablos

Como si pudiera decirte que no

**Como si pudiera decirte que no**

**Capítulo XII**

"**Amigos son los amigos y, diablos, los diablos"**

"¡Qué… patético!" se exclamó Selphie a sí misma, mientras meditaba en voz alta en su habitación, caminando por ella, como una fiera enjaulada. "Quiero decir, ¡Hyne, vaya despedida más torpe!" agregó, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, al volver de Balamb con Zell.

"… y a Squall le salió toda la leche por la nariz." Concluyó Selphie. Ambos rieron a más no poder. Ya había llegado a la puerta del cuarto de la morena. "Bueno… ya estamos aquí. _Siempre tan brillante, Tilmitt…_"

"Sí, así es… _¡Qué sagaz, Dincht! ¿Conoces el valor?_" el luchador forzó una sonrisa, a pesar de sentirse incómodo. Rascó torpemente su nuca, como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

"'_¿Quieres pasar?' No, ¡no soy una cualquiera! 'La pasé muy bien hoy' Podría ser. 'Te amo'… sin comentarios. _La pasé muy bien hoy." Afirmó la morena, tras un silencio embarazoso. "Gracias por todo, Zelly." Añadió.

"No tienes que agradecer. Yo también la pasé muy bien contigo." Respondió rápidamente. Luego empezó a discutir con su cabeza, buscando algo apropiado que añadir a su sosa contestación. "_'Podríamos salir de nuevo, ¿qué tal mañana?' Ya vamos a salir mañana, a decir verdad, no quiero parecer un tarado. 'Sí, me gustó cuando caíste encima mío.' Claro, y después que me dé un rodillazo en la entrepierna y que me saque el Día del Padre. 'Te amo'… sin comentarios. ¿Qué puedo…? ¡Ya sé! _Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto, así que gracias a ti. De veras, Selph."

La tonada tímida con la que el rubio muchacho dijo su nombre, hizo que la jovencita se estremeciera. Sintió, de repente, una necesidad imperiosa de abrazarlo, mimarlo, envolverlo en sí misma, acariciar sus tiernas mejillas, besarlo… besarlo hasta que ninguno pudiera respirar y se separaran sólo para implorar por aire. Su boca se entreabrió inconciente y sugestivamente. Su mirada se tornó suave, una mezcla entre dócil y frágil, que le daba un brillo especial. El bosque de sus ojos parecía estar siendo atacado por una tormenta, pues temblaban levemente, al igual que sus labios carmesí.

Zell la observó fijamente. Algo anormal… comenzó a apretar su pecho. Un sentimiento que había escondido en lo más recóndito de su ser… un fuego desconocido, un hambre extraña, una necesidad soberbia de estrechar su delgada figura entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir; de atraerla hacia sí y decirle todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentía por ella; de murmurar a su oído todas las palabras dulces que ella merecía oír; de acariciar sus labios con los suyos, dejarlos sólo para tomar algo de aire, y volver a hundirse en el calor de su boca, hasta desfallecer.

Su pensamiento lo hizo temblar levemente.

"_Ahora es el momento. Ahora… o nunca…_ Selphie, tengo algo… muy importante que decirte…" afirmó a media voz el joven rubio, aproximándose levemente a ella.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea… _Oh, no. Ya empecé a agitarme de nuevo… Bueno, no importa. ¡Valor, Tilmitt!_" le recordó, reduciendo el espacio que los separaba, aún más.

Él asintió, reconociendo lo que le dijo. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente.

"Desde hace un tiempo… he querido decirte algo muy, muy importante…" se arrimó sutilmente hacia ella. "Selphie…"

Su discurso fue interrumpido por un fuerte bramido. Ambos giraron, maldiciendo a sus adentros, y corrieron hacia el lugar del que provenía el chillido.

"¡Condenado perro…!" Irvine cruzó el pasillo, vistiendo su infaltable sobrero vaquero, sus botas y cubriendo sus 'partes bajas' con lo que parecía ser una sábana. Corría y gritaba a la vez que cargaba su rifle con unas destellantes balas iónicas.

"¡¡NO!!" Rinoa perseguía al vaquero, también en paños menores, esta vez compuestos por un traje de 'conejita' muy revelador. "¡Irvine, no te atrevas a lastimar a Ángelo o te lo haré pagar!"

Unos pasos después, Squall y Quistis caminaban lado a lado, uno y otro vistiendo batas. Notaron la presencia de Selphie y Zell, los más jóvenes con gestos de '¿qué mier…?'.

La pregunta no dicha en voz alta, fue respondida por dos miradas fulminantes: una gris tormenta, la otra, un celeste tan gélido como los ojos de la misma Shiva, que parecían decir 'no pregunten'.

Sin embargo, los alaridos del cowboy y la bruja seguían escuchándose.

"¡Perro de mierda! ¡Te voy a dejar tan mal que ni tu madre te reconocería!"

Se escuchó un disparo, pero pareció haber golpeado algo metálico.

"¡Te lo advertí, Irvine!" Unos segundos de silencio. "¡¡ARTEMA!!"

Una explosión y un quejido grave y corto retumbaron por los pasajes del Jardín de Balamb.

"… pobre Irvy." Murmuró Selphie, bajando la mirada.

Zell asintió, imitando su gesto, y poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

El pequeño 'cortejo fúnebre' fue interrumpido por un gruñido de Quistis, que los obligó a enderezarse. Squall pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, señal de que se estaba exasperando.

Unos segundos de silencio. Un suspiro.

"… me voy a dormir." Concluyó el Comandante, levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

"Mañana tengo trabajo." Se excusó Quistis, dirigiéndose a su habitación, hallada en el pasillo de dormitorios A.

Silencio. Los dos más jóvenes se miran, pasmados. Zell fue el primero en hablar.

"¡Qué fríos!" la morena asintió rápidamente.

Luego, ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por otra voz aguda.

"¿¡Sigues con vida, desgraciado!? ¡Ya verás lo que le sucede a quienes se oponen a Rinoa Heartily!"

Un aullido pareció asentir la exclamación de la joven bruja, mientras que un penoso lamento parecía querer escaparse.

"Mejor larguémonos de aquí, Selph. No queremos terminar metidos en las peleas de esos dos…" afirmó el rubio, tomando por el hombro a su amiga, y dirigiéndose a la bifurcación entre los dormitorios A y B.

"Me pregunto, ¿por qué siempre es Irvine el que termina metido en estos problemas?" murmuró la joven.

El muchacho sólo alzó los hombros. Zell estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Demasiadas casualidades parecían obligarlo a no revelarle su secreto a Selphie. ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente no estaba listo para todo eso con lo que él soñaba? ¿El Destino no lo quería así? ¿Tan equivocado estaba?

Tal vez, pero más ausente aún. Tanto así que se metió en su habitación con los ojos fijos en el piso, sin siquiera mirar a la pequeña morena.

"A… diós, Zell…" se despidió a media voz la maestra del nunchaku, pasmada ante la indiferencia de su amigo. "_Tal vez está enojado por algo…_" Concluyó, ya en su propio cuarto, mientras se quitaba la ropa torpemente y se arrojaba a la cama a dormir, antes que su cabeza comenzara a pensar demasiado en el asunto.

Lo que ella no sabía es que, una pared más lejos, alguien se encontraba en una situación similar a la suya.

"¿Qué mier…? ¡Selphie!" exclamó el rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de su error. "Ahh, ¡soy un imbécil!" se lamentó, ocultando su rostro infantil en sus manos. "¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Ella debe odiarme…" murmuró, realmente dolido por haberla ignorado así.

Caminó alrededor de su pequeño aposento durante un cuarto de hora, meditando, quejándose de sí mismo, buscando una solución y culpándose por ser tan quedado.

Evidentemente, ése Destino malicioso no quería que él le confesara sus sentimientos esa noche… tal vez, ninguna otra.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, sus rubios cabellos quedaron más revueltos que de costumbre.

"¡Ya sé! ¡La llamaré por la pared y me disculparé!" consideró, saltando silenciosamente en su sitio. Podría arreglar las cosas con ella, después de todo, ¿quién más tenía la política de 'perdonar y olvidar' tan arraigada como Selphie Tilmitt?

Justo cuando Zell se disponía a darle unos buenos golpes a la pared, observó su reloj. 01:26 am.

"¿Cuándo mierda se hizo tan tarde?" maldijo un poco más a sus adentros. "_No puedo despertarla a esta hora sólo para disculparme…_" pensó, suspirando pesadamente. "Tendré que arreglar las cosas mañana_, pero ¿cómo? No soy muy bueno con los regalos…_ tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Irvine… sí, ¿por qué no?_ Me la debe por esta noche…_"

Satisfecho con su decisión, se metió entre sus sábanas dispuesto a dormir tan bien como sea posible, pues, horas más tarde, tendría la 'cita más importante de su vida'.

Ya siendo las 10:30 a.m., Selphie se vestía y preparaba para su 'cita', ¿lo era? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Eso lo sabría más tarde, dependiendo de cómo actúe el 'Señor Dincht'.

No tenía muchas ganas de seguir pensando en el asunto. La morena, mucho más animada que la noche anterior, creyó preciso pedir consejo a alguien.

Después de bañarse, se calzó enérgicamente sus botas favoritas, un pantalón de jean y una camisa azul cielo, todo sobre un conjunto de ropa interior rosa claro. Peinó frugalmente su cabello y se maquilló lo mínimo e indispensable. Haría calor y llevar mucho cosmético encima no ayudaría a que se viera muy bien, pasadas unas horas y unos 30º C.

Luego, preparó una mochila para la tarde con todo lo necesario para un viaje a Deling, al menos, lo que le vino a la cabeza. Siempre tenía que ir agregando cosas a medida que pasaban las horas, pero, esta vez, no quería olvidar nada importante y acabar pareciendo una torpe frente a Zell.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó cuando estaba lista para ir a buscar a quien pedirle consejo. "Irvine y Quistis parecen la mejor opción… me pregunto, ¿dónde estarán?" se murmuró a sí misma, mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo A, en busca de la habitación de la hermosa instructora.

Una vez allí, tocó la puerta. Al principio fue delicadamente, al aburrirse, con dureza. Ya impaciente y con los nudillos rojos, decidió probar suerte en otro sitio. Avanzó brincando entre los estudiantes. Reconoció a algunos de la clase de Quistis, así que se dirigió, con energías renovadas, a su aula.

Sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, entró precipitadamente al salón, tropezando con un trozo de tela que alguien dejó en el piso. "_Un momento, esto no es una tela, ¡es un chaleco… y es púrpura!_" pensó. Su mirada recorrió levemente el piso de la sala, encontrándose con varias prendas de vestir en el camino. Un vestido color durazno, una larga chaqueta marrón, una bota de cowboy del mismo color, una negra, otra, la compañera de la bota vaquera…

Al levantar la mirada, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar: Irvine estaba sin sombrero y con el cabello desatado, sentado en la silla de Quistis.

Pero eso no era lo más interesante, para nada. Encima del susodicho cowboy, estaba sentada cómodamente la antes mencionada instructora, con su cabello rebotando libremente, así como lo hacía el resto de su cuerpo. ¡Ah! No olvidemos que, sobre su cabeza, estaba el sombrero de su chico.

Selphie… digamos que tardó unos segundos en procesar la escena. La ardiente pareja estaba demasiado entretenida como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

De pronto, sus labios se separaron, mostrando un infantil gesto de sorpresa, que cubrió con su mano. Tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudo, salió del salón.

Corrió como alma que sigue el Diablo a través del pasillo, hasta llegar al elevador, descendió a la primera planta. Desde allí, huyó con la intención de llegar a la Cafetería, pero lo pensó mejor. Demasiada gente.

Siguió describiendo en su trayecto el círculo del pasillo central de Balamb, superando con creces al joven alumno del cual Squall había conseguido la carta de Mogurito. Finalmente, decidió ir a la Biblioteca. Al llegar, se ocultó al otro lado de una estantería.

Selphie estaba sofocada por la carrera y el recuerdo de la escena, respirando agitada y sin palabras.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Seifer, levemente alterado, al notar el estado de su amiga.

"¿Eh?" respondió tontamente la pasmada morena, aún notablemente confundida por la escena que había presenciado.

"Que qué te pasa." Repitió el muchacho, alzando la voz. "Estás agitada y has venido corriendo. ¿Juegas a las escondidillas con el gallina o algo?" dijo, con una clara tonada de broma.

La morena negó con la cabeza. Estaba a punto de contarle sobre la 'ardiente escena' entre Quistis e Irvine, pero se detuvo, suponiendo que ellos no querrían que su intimidad fuera tan expuesta.

"_Al menos, se hubieran tomado la molestia de haber cerrado la condenada puerta…_" pensó.

Seifer estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Iba a irse o a gritarle, lo primero que se le ocurriera, cuando Selphie volvió a hablar.

"¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?"

"Si es sobre el gallina…" comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

"Sí, es sobre él." Afirmó seriamente, luego, con un falso tono de reto agregó. "¡Seif! ¡Prometiste no llamarlo así!"

El guerrero despeinó a su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado. Comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Vamos. Cuéntame qué sucedió." Selphie sonrió y lo siguió, dando pequeños brincos y contándole animadamente, lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

"¡¡ZELL!! ¡Despierta ya!"

"¿Qu-?" sólo pudo decir el rubio, antes de caerse de su cama, quedando enredado en las sábanas.

"¡Zell! ¡Sal de ahí, AHORA!" exclamó Squall.

"Ejtoy atagpado." respondió, tristemente, ahogándose en sus mantas.

"No de nuevo…" murmuró Squall, pasándose una mano por el rostro, en un gesto de clara exasperación.

A una velocidad sobrehumana, sacó una tarjeta maestra que le permitió acceder a la habitación de su amigo, lo liberó de su 'prisión' y le dio un porrazo de no tan moderada intensidad.

"No había necesidad de golpearme, ¿sabes?" bufó el más joven, mientras frotaba su magullada mejilla con la mano izquierda.

El Comandante sólo suspiró sonoramente, a la vez que ponía su mano en su cadera y miraba hacia el lado opuesto. Su pose característica, ni más ni menos.

"Sí que había necesidad." Soltó secamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" murmuró el artista marcial, mitad ofendido, mitad sabiendo lo que se venía.

"¿Te das cuenta de que últimamente actúas como un idiota de primera?" preguntó, con una tonada levemente más 'familiar'.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Squall volvió a resoplar entre dientes. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se acercó a su amigo, ya más relajado.

En un gesto completamente opuesto a su forma de actuar cotidiano, el moreno apoyó su enguantada mano en el hombro del rubio.

"No te preocupes de más, Zell. No quieres terminar calvo antes de los veinte, ¿cierto?" una casi invisible sonrisa de lado y unas palmaditas en el hombro terminaron de coronar la acción de Squall tan… anti-Squall.

El antes mencionado líder de los SeeD se disponía a irse, pero una mano tomó fuertemente su hombro por detrás. Apenas pudo voltearse, cuando el agarre del maestro de artes marciales lo tomó fraternalmente por el cuello y comenzó a darle un coscorrón.

"¿Quién es el mejor amigo? ¿Quién es el más genial? ¿Quién le va a prestar el Lagunamov a su queridísimo compadre del alma?" preguntó bromeando Zell.

"¡Oye!" exclamó el joven de los ojos gris tormenta. Riendo y levemente sofocado, se liberó del agarre del rubio. Golpeó su hombro un con un puñetazo débil (obviamente, jugando), y contestó "El mismo a quien su 'queridísimo compadre del alma' le devolverá la carta de Quetzal y la de Eolo, y le jurará con su vida que cuidará de su hermana menor." Squall extendió su mano, dispuesto a sellar el trato.

Zell se ruborizó y sonrió infantilmente. En lugar de tomar la mano que le ofrecía su amigo, lo abrazó estrechamente y murmuró, casi inaudiblemente "Gracias, Squall."

"¿El vaquero estaba persiguiendo al perro de Rinoa, quien estaba vestida de conejita Play Dude? Psss…" preguntó Seifer a la velocidad de un parpadeo, antes de empezar a reír sonoramente a carcajadas, golpeando el césped sobre el cual se recostaba.

Selphie acompañó, con más delicadeza, las risas de su amigo, recordando la escena de la noche anterior.

"Sí, así es. Pero eso no me responde lo que pregunté, Seif…" dijo, finalmente, la morena.

"Bien… no tengo mucha experiencia con hombres, Selphie…" Aquí se interrumpió y exclamó, con un tono extremadamente amenazador. "Pobre de aquel que lo crea, condenados orates…" y prosiguió, "pero creo que ya es momento de que alguno tome un paso."

"Es que… no quiero ser yo. Parecería una cualquiera, o que quise ayudarlo cuando la bibliotecaria desgraciada esa lo rechazó, sólo porque tenía intereses aparte, y no es, ni fue, así." Afirmó la muchacha de ojos verdes, bajando la mirada.

El portador de Hyperion la despeinó, una vez más, antes de tomar aire, preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

"Escucha… Zell, es decir, el gallina, es un poco torpe y un babas, pero no es la clase de persona que te juzgaría de 'chica fácil' por revelarle tus sentimientos, al contrario, creo que le ahorrarías la vergüenza y el tartamudeo cuando él te lo diga." En este punto se levantó y miró su reloj de pulsera. Luego, miró a su amiga, quien se mostró pensativa en cuanto a sus palabras, y agregó. "Así que anímate, Selph. Ahora, lo siento, pero debo ir a hacer la ronda de las tres. ¿Tú no tienes una cita, Niña Mensajera?" preguntó, burlándose de ella y sonriendo de lado. "Corre, que el babas seguramente se debe estar… ayudando a sí mismo en tu baño, para no pasar vergüenza en la 'cita del siglo'."

"¡Oye…!" dijo, dispuesta a censurarlo por su elección de palabras, pero miró su reloj y sonrió ampliamente. "¡Es cierto! ¡Gracias por todo, Seif! ¡Nos vemos!" exclamó, alejándose de él y saludándole con la mano, coronándolo todo con un besito que le sopló y un guiño simpático.

Zell suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros. "Adiós, Carta de Eolo. Adiós, Carta de Quetzal. Las extrañaré…" Sollozó un poco e hizo un pucherito.

"¿Qué dices? Si nunca ganas ni un duelo." Afirmó indiferentemente el Comandante, guardando con orgullo las cartas ganadas en su gigantesco mazo.

"Tampoco tienes que ser tan directo…" murmuró el joven, rascándose la nuca.

"¡Ohh, Squally queridísimo! ¿Dónde estás, cariño?" canturreó Rinoa, entrando a la habitación de su prometido, con una gran bolsa de papel en sus manos. Al notar la compañía, la joven sonrió y se sonrojó sutilmente. "Hola, Zell, ¿cómo está todo?"

"Más que genial, ¿tú, Rinn?" preguntó casualmente el artista marcial, ignorando la incomodidad de la situación.

"Muy bien, gracias… Emm, ¿Zell? ¿Tú no tienes una cita con Selphie como… ahorita?" inquirió la joven bruja, moviendo nerviosamente el paquete que tenía en sus manos.

El muchacho de los ojos azul cielo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente ante el recuerdo de Selphie, la cita, la chica… 'su' chica.

Squall había permanecido callado, observando la situación. Su especialidad, desde luego.

Finalmente, cuando el silencio se tornó más que incómodo, se levantó de su silla y se aproximó a una cómoda cercana. Esculcó un cajón y, para sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes, que habían seguido con la vista la extraña maniobra, sacó una tarjeta-llave negra con letras púrpuras.

"El Lagunamov está en Esthar para ser actualizado y reparado, Zell. Así que puedes llevarte mi Bahamut, luego, tómense un tren, no sean exquisitos. Además, Selphie seguro lo disfrutará, ya sabes cómo le gustan esas cosas." Afirmó el Comandante, alcanzándole la tarjeta-llave al artista marcial, decorando su frase con una sonrisa de lado, para sorpresa final de su novia y su mejor amigo.

Selphie brincó por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Tarareaba una canción de rock, que le había escuchado cantar a Zell.

"_Zelly…_"

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos iba que no notó la pareja que pasó de largo y que la siguió.

El hombre, alto y más veloz, la tomó por el brazo, sin deseos de hacerlo bruscamente. La guerrera del nunchaku se giró, extrañada pero sonriente.

"Hola, Selphie." Saludó amablemente, Quistis, con su clásica sonrisa delicada y femenina.

"¿Lista para la acción, Seff?" preguntó, guiñando el ojo pícaramente, Irvine, y dedicándole su infaltable sonrisa ganadora.

La morena se los quedó mirando fijamente por un segundo. Su mente comenzó a maquinar. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con sorpresa e, incluso, algo de temor. Retrocedió unos milímetros mentalmente. Inhaló profundamente. Entreabrió levemente los labios y…

…salió corriendo como alma que sigue el Diablo.

**-** **-**

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza.**

**Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo 'Como si pudiera decirte que no',**

**Ustedes hacen que esto siga siendo posible**

**(a pesar del tiempo que tardo en escribir y subir los capítulos y todo eso…)**

**Les doy permiso de insultar a mis profesores por tanta tarea.**

**¡No! Mejor los obligo a hacerlo… P**

**Una vez más, perdón y gracias.**

**Exodya **


	13. ¡Salúdenlo! ¡Ya llegó, ya está aquí!

**Como si pudiera decirte que no**

**Capítulo XIII**

"**¡Salúdenlo! ¡Ya llegó, ya está aquí!"**

"Uhg, creo que no los podré volver a ver a la cara." Murmuró Selphie, pasando su mano derecha por su rostro, mientras que la izquierda abrazaba con fuerza su mochila de chocobo, cargada con todo aquello que consideró necesario, sin embargo, había olvidado llevar dinero en efectivo. "Pervertidos, hubieran cerrado la puerta. No es como si pudieran culparme, ¿cierto? Yo no fui la que quiso meterse ahí para verlos… ¡Nya! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!" exclamó, despeinándose cómicamente, hallándose en el colmo de la exasperación.

Un golpe suave a la puerta la interrumpe.

"¿Está todo bien ahí, Selph?" preguntó Zell, un poco pasmado por el repentino grito de su amiga.

"_¡Oh, no!, Ahora parezco una loca, demente enfrente de Zelly… Me la pagarán Irvine y Quistis… _Ehg, todo perfecto, Zell… Uh, es que… vi una araña." La morena hizo una mueca de '¿eres imbécil?' a su reflejo. "_Qué excusa más tonta con la que me he salido… Ni se lo va a creer…_"

"Ya veo, ¿quieres que te ayude o algo?" preguntó inocentemente el muchacho.

"_¿Se creyó ESO?_" pensó la joven, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, contemplando la puerta que ocultaba a su amigo. Sonrió dulcemente y se aproximó a la fría barrera metálica. "Qué dulce eres, Zelly." Suspiró, rozando delicadamente el acero con la punta de sus dedos, casi con miedo, como si se tratara de un pecado terrible.

Del otro lado, Zell anhelaba poder ser su héroe, protegerla de todo mal y poder estar junto a ella para siempre… "_¡Uooh! ¡Tiempo! ¿'Para siempre'? ¿No es un poco exagerado?_" meditó.

Es fácil "amar" cuando no es nada serio, pero, ¿un compromiso? Ambos eran demasiado infantiles para pensar en algo tener una relación seria, supuso el joven.

Sin embargo, cuando Selphie, finalmente, emergió de las profundidades del minúsculo cuarto de baño del tren y fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en él… su mundo se puso patas para arriba y no pudo evitar destruir, mentalmente, todas las dudas que tenía sobre compromisos y eternidad.

El silencio llenó la sala. Sólo estaba ellos dos y la infinidad en el aposento exclusivo para SeeDs. Aún así, era una calma confortable, cálida: ambos sabían que podían confiar plenamente en el otro y que no estaban solos en ése vacío que representa, casi siempre, tal nivel de quietud.

Dedicándole una sonrisa, la morena pasó junto a su amigo y se arrojó torpemente en uno de los cojines, siendo rápidamente acompañada por el artista marcial.

Hoy la muchacha no tenía muchas ganas de ver a través de la ventana, observar el panorama, buscando _algo_. ¿Para qué? Si ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba allí, a su lado.

"'_Todo' es un título muy alto, ¿cierto?_" se preguntó a sí misma. Zell, distraído con cualquier cosa, le sonrió dulcemente, ignorando olímpicamente las reflexiones que surcaban la mente de su compañera. "_Bien lo vales, Zelly. Bien lo vales._" Y su rostro se iluminó ante su pensamiento.

Pasados varios minutos en silencio, Selphie se acomodó más en el sofá, mientras Zell cruzaba los brazos detrás de su nuca.

Comenzaron a platicar alegremente, de lo divertido que sería ir de compras juntos, de las cosas de la vida, de uno y de otro, de los chismes más recientes…

Selphie le estaba contando a Zell todo el… asunto de Quistis e Irvine. Su forma de narrarlo era como, si lo que vio, hubiera sido una película de terror no apta para menores de 18 años.

El guerrero reía para sus adentros, mientras su amiga le relataba, con lujo de detalles, sobre ése "encuentro casual con la Lujuria", como lo denominó la joven. Ya tenía material para chantajear a Irvine por un _buen_ rato.

Poco a poco y sin casi notarlo, sus rostros se fueron aproximando el uno al otro, lenta pero infatigablemente, dejando sólo ínfimos centímetros entre ellos.

Cuando Selphie estaba llegando a la parte más _húmeda_ del relato, el tren frenó de golpe, dejando a la maestra del nunchaku encima de Zell, ambos jóvenes recostados sobre el asiento y los sonrosados labios de la morena reposando sobre los del rubio.

¡Salúdenlo! ¡Ya llegó, ya está aquí! ¡¡SU PRIMER BESO!!

"_Tan suaves…,_"

"…_tan dulces…_"

"…_justo como los había soñado…,_"

"…_y ahora, sus labios son míos._"

Sus labios se rozaron, en un principio, con delicadeza; sin embargo, al paso de los… ¿segundos, minutos, años…? Difícil saberlo, pues esas caricias parecían eternas y, a la vez, tan efímeras. Deseaban compartir nuevos besos, apenas cortados los anteriores.

Los delicados roces se hicieron más expertos, pero también más hambrientos, acabando por profundizar el beso. El calor entre ellos se incrementaba. Un calor _húmedo_. Sus manos empezaron a marcar trazos en la piel del otro, dibujando una senda con sus dedos, a través de sus mejillas, sus cuellos, su cabello…

"_Él sólo quiere olvidarla…_"

"_¿Realmente me quiere o sólo siente… lástima?_"

Selphie abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, encontrándose con los azul claro de Zell. A su vez, Zell miraba detenidamente el frondoso bosque en los orbes de Selphie. ¿Por qué ésos pensamientos negativos, si este era el mejor momento de su vida?

Sus labios se alejaron, tan sólo milímetros, queriendo más pero dudando en tomarlo.

_Porque… tengo miedo de que no me ames como yo a ti_.

"Zell…" suspiró la muchacha. Su pecho abarrotado de regocijo y confusión.

"Selphie…" murmuró el guerrero, posando su mano en la nuca de su ¿amiga? No, de _su chica_, y acercándola a él, reclamando otro beso, el cual le fue concedido sin un segundo de titubeo por parte de la maestra del nunchaku.

Las manos del rubio se dedicaron a pasear entre el cabello y el cuello de la morena, mientras de las de ella a acariciar las mejillas de él. Sus piernas quedaron intercaladas, mientras que sus torsos se mantenían juntos, como si fueran uno solo.

"Zelly…" susurró la joven, dándole un besito y dedicándole una sonrisita tímida.

"Selph." Respondió el joven, sentándose con esfuerzo, "Te a-"

"¡Aquí están!"

"¡UAAA!" gritaron los dos, abrazándose estrecha e instintivamente por el susto.

"Oh, lo siento, ¿los asusté?" preguntó el maquiavélico guarda del tren, sin sentirse arrepentido en lo más mínimo. "Ya deben bajar, jovencitos. El tren arribó hace diez minutos."

Ambos, sintiéndose abochornados, asintieron mecánicamente, tomaron sus cosas y se largaron del tren sin dirigirle una mirada más ni al tren ni al sereno.

Dicho sereno los miró marcharse y rió orgullosamente para sus adentros. Cuando estaban suficientemente lejos, tomó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo, marcó un número rápidamente y, manteniendo una sonrisa burlona, se apoyó en una baranda, quitándose el gorro al mismo tiempo.

"¿Diga?"

"Hey, tú. Habla el 'Hombre sin sombra'."

"Nida, ¡qué oportuno!" exclamó, empujando a Irvine de encima de ella.

"¿Te interrumpí o algo, 'Calamity'?"

"No, nada importante, no te preocupes." Afirmó la joven, provocando un berrinche por parte del vaquero. La instructora aguantó, por poco, una sonrisita.

"Dile a 'Irv-inch Casi-gay' que lo compensaré con una mira telescópica de última generación que compré el Deling." El cowboy (que había pegado su oreja al teléfono) saltó y empezó a hacer su 'baile de la felicidad'. La rubia estalló en carcajadas y olvidó temporalmente a su amigo en el teléfono. "¡Hey, Quis! ¡Despierta, mujer, tengo noticias!"

"Dime, pues." Contestó la jovencita, reponiéndose sin mayores contratiempos.

"'Klutzy babe' y 'Sweet hunk' se estaban besando, querida mía."

"¿Y los interrumpiste?" preguntó, con una tonada de enfado.

"Era yo o el verdadero guarda. Y ya sabes cómo son esos viejos cuando atrapan a una parejita ferviente por expresarse. Quiero decir, tú lo viviste en carne propia…" Alegó el joven SeeD.

"No me lo recuerdes, por favor… es una situación más que olvidable…" la hermosa instructora se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. "En fin, no es necesario que los vigiles más. Puedes volver al Jardín, Nida. Gracias por todo, te la debo."

"Entendido. Por cierto, ¿ya domesticaste a Seifer? No quiero tener _ésa_ clase de problemas…"

"Ah, no te preocupes. Le pedí a Irvine que hablara con él. Dijo que no parecía tan espantado con la idea. Yo creo que ya se lo esperaba, aunque ya sabes como es de testarudo…"

"Oye, Quis, ¿crees que… tú sabes, que haríamos buena pareja?"

"Ya me lo has preguntado, 'Hombre sin sombra', y sabes mi respuesta." Contestó, sonriendo para sus adentros. "Es extraño en ti que pidas más información de la que necesitas."

"Cierto. Pero tú sabes cómo es todo este asunto… Oh, bien, ten todo preparado y a Seifer listo para aceptarlo."

"Ya, no tengas tanto miedo, Nida. Lo aceptará él la quiere, igual que tú, así que estará feliz."

"Eso espero, Quis, eso espero."

Del otro lado del Jardín de Balamb, un hombre rubio, alto, de extravagantes ojos verdes y una belleza que envidiaría el mismo Narciso, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"Uhg… ¿qué rayos estará planeando la Instructora?" se murmuró para sí. Una mueca de disgustó cruzó su rostro y siguió caminando, seguido por sus siempre leales amigos, Viento y Trueno.

**((No me gustó mucho cómo terminó este capítulo. Es próximo va a ser mejor. Prometido!))**


	14. Fiebre de amor no, ¡de compras!

**Como si pudiera decirte que no  
****Capítulo XIV  
**"**Fiebre ****de amor... no,**** ¡de compras!"**

"Así que… esto e-es una… una-"

"Una tanga, jovencito." Repitió por décimo octava vez el vendedor, secando una gota de su lustrosa calva.

Le arrebató la prenda al rubio y se alejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando sonoramente.

"Qué grosero." Murmuró Zell, hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y haciéndose el indiferente.

"_Ayudé a salvar el mundo de una bruja con poderes que van más allá de lo imaginable y me tratan como a un perro pulguiento… voy a decirle a Squall que nos haga tarjetas o algo…_" Miró al techo, satisfecho con su ingeniosa idea y haciendo nota mental de no olvidarlo, y luego tuvo que mirar a una esquina y cubrirse la boca con la mano para no largar una estruendosa carcajada.

"_¡Ja! ¡Tangas! No es como si realmente se pudiera esconder algo ahí adentro._"

La diversión le duró poco, así que comenzó a curiosear por la tienda. Caminó dando trémulos pasos cortos. Miró un maniquí con indiferencia, luego otro. Hurgó entre las prendas colgadas. Encontró un sujetador negro con llamas bordadas en rojo y le pareció bastante sexy. Lo miró por distintos ángulos y se preguntó cómo a las mujeres no les molestaba tener que llevar esas cosas con alambres clavados por todos lados.

"_Si no pudiera andar encuerado en verano, me mato._" Pensó, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Estaba ensimismado y entretenido en su espontánea tarea de escrutar el corpiño, pero lo dejó a un lado sin dilaciones cuando notó que una señorona entrada en años se lo quedó mirando con una mezcla de afectada repugnancia y sobreactuado desdén.

"_Claro, hágase la digna, anciana, como si nunca le hubiera mirado los calzones a un tipo_."

Suspiró y recorrió, con la mirada atestada de aburrimiento, el minúsculo local. Observó unas cortinas de seda púrpura, llenas de polvo y agua de colonia, con la que se trataba de disimular la suciedad. Un mostrador de apariencia pesada que dotaba de infinita monotonía el ambiente de ése local. ¿Por qué rayos lo había elegido Selphie?

Miró al vendedor de lustrosa calva y barba incipiente, pero prolijamente cortada, el único hombre de la tienda a parte de él mismo, quien estaba lidiando con un grupo de jovencitas que no serían mucho mayores que él y Selphie.

Por un momento, se sintió satisfecho con el destino del descortés sujeto que lo había dejado viéndose como un imbécil; pero luego notó la verdosa vena a punto de estallar en su sien derecha, la sonrisa plástica que debía mantener contra su voluntad, los chillidos casi inhumanos que emitían las alteradas compradoras… todo eso tenía que soportar el pobre tipo para poder pagar las cuentas.

"_Gracias al Cielo, yo sólo debo arriesgar mi pellejo matando monstruos babosos y no tengo que lidiar con compradoras compulsivas, viejas histéricas y..._ ¡Selphie!" exclamó Zell, feliz de la vida de ver que su amiga ya había terminado de probarse y volverse a probar los 16 trajes de baño que había elegido.

"Zelly, perdón por tardar tanto, es que no me decidía… ¡y aún no me decidí, tampoco!" confesó, rascando su nuca y soltando una risita nerviosa.

Zell maldijo mentalmente, pero forzó una sonrisa demasiado similar a la del vendedor y pudo articular algunas palabras, que no se preocupe, que no es como si 34 minutos fueran tanto tiempo, que el esfuerzo valía la… Ahí interrumpió su discurso, pensando que, tal vez, no era algo tan apropiado, considerando el… momento que tuvieron en el tren.

Ambos bajaron del andén sin hablarse, pero dirigiéndose mirada furtivas, rogando al Cielo que el otro tomara la iniciativa. De más está decir que ninguno lo hizo. Caminaron por las calles superpobladas de Deling, sin mirarse a los ojos.

Apenas Selphie divisó una tienda, se precipitó hacia ella. Con un saludo apresurado al vendedor calvo, tomó cualquier prenda que tuvo al alcance de la mano y se encerró en el vestidor.

Ya protegida en el asfixiante cubículo de un metro cuadrado, colgó los trajes de baño como se lo permitieron sus trémulas manos en un gancho de la pared y se sentó en el solitario banquito que se erguía en una esquina. Abrazó sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a pensar qué hacer, ¿decirle todo, todito, todo a Zell? ¿Callar y esperar a que él dijera _algo_? ¿Fingir que jamás pasó? ¿Encarar en asunto de una vez por todas? Tantas preguntas llenaban sus pensamientos…

No sintió el tiempo escurriéndosele entre los dedos y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya habían pasado 30 minutos completos. Se dio un sonoro golpe en la frente, acallado por los agudos alaridos de otros clientes, y tomó apresuradamente los olvidados trajes de baño. Descartó en tiempo record los que no le gustaron de primera impresión por color y modelo. De las 16 prendas que había tomado, quedaron 3.

"_Bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer con los nervios así y sin verdaderas ganas de comprar…_" Detuvo su mano en el aire, dejando inconcluso el gesto de abrir la puerta del vestidor.

Giró sobre sus talones y encaró el espejo, acercó su rostro a él y quedó a ínfimos centímetros de distancia. Su respiración empañaba el baqueteado vidrio. Con la punta de los dedos de su mano libre, recorrió sus suaves labios sonrosados, que luego repasó con su lengua, humedeciéndolos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Una sonrisa de completa paz se abrió camino en su, minutos antes, preocupado rostro.

"_Aunque haya sido una única oportunidad… fue maravillosa. Nunca la olvidaré._" Y finalmente, emergió al mundo real, donde un aburrido Zell Dincht la esperaba, parado sobre sus dos piernas, con sus manos en sus caderas y su mente volando en Hyne sabe dónde.

"_Se ve tan lindo cuando se queda mirando al vacío como un lelo…_" y sonrió nuevamente, ahora dispuesta a encararlo. Sí. Definitivamente, no hay vuelta atrás. Pie izquierdo, pie derecho. Izquierdo. Derecho. Izquierdo. Izquierdo. "_¡Ay, no! Casi me mato. Bueno, de pie, Tilmitt._" Izquierda, derecha… Coraje. Orgullo. Bizarría. Arrojo. Rigor. Determinación. Entereza…

"_Guau. Las primeras letras de mi selección de palabras forman… _cobarde." Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente.

Cubrió su boca con su mano libre. Negó levemente con la cabeza y, a pesar de su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, siguió avanzando, aunque estaba temblando levemente y sus pasos eran mucho menos firmes. Sentía su valentía como si fuera de cristal, tan frágil que la mínima brisa, el más ligero desplante, la hubiera hecho añicos. Avanzó hacia Zell con pasos trémulos, el corazón en una mano y un ejército de trajes de baño en la otra.

"Selphie… Selphie, ¿estás bien?" preguntó el joven rubio, chasqueando sus dedos frente al rostro atónito de su amiga.

"¿Eh? Sí… estoy bien, lo siento. Ayúdame a elegir entre estos tres, ¿por favor?" agregó rápidamente, tratando de determinar en qué momento se quedó mirando al vacío.

"Pero, Selphie, yo no sé nada de estas cosas… Ehg, ¿mi ropa la elige mi mamá?" Medio preguntó, medio afirmó, en un intento desesperado para que la morocha no lo hiciera verla en traje de baño. Ya era demasiado el haberla tenido tan cerca y no haber podido decirle lo que realmente sentía.

La joven SeeD se rió ante su comentario y lo dejó en libertad para poder elegir, esta vez con todo el ánimo que podía juntar en esos momentos, el traje de baño que habían ido a buscar.

Zell se encontró aburrido nuevamente. Esta vez decidió apoyarse en la pared, con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos y haciendo un gesto de "_bad__attitude_". Su pose duró menos que un suspiro y pronto se encontraba curioseando los trajes de baño de hombres.

"_Así ahorraremos un poco de tiempo._" Pensó, mientras apartaba de su vista (y si era posible, del mundo) una tanga masculina con diseño de _animal print_.

"_Que me corten el pelo y me depilen antes de usar esta cosa._" Pensó y rió a sus adentros.

_Cinco minutos después…_

"Vamos, jovencito, ¡sal de ahí!" exclamó Sissy, exasperada con la indecisión de su modelo.

"¡No! ¿Cómo es que acabé prestándome para esto?" se preguntó Zell, vestido con el horrendo traje de baño que había descartado minutos antes.

"Aish, pues, sal de ahí, hombre, así no podremos comprarle el traje de baño al novio de Lizzy." Afirmó Missy, mientras se miraba en su espejo de mano y retocaba su lápiz labial.

"Vamos, Zelly-welly-pelly-telly, hazlo por Lizzy, ¿sí?" insistió la propia Lizzy, hablando de ella misma en tercera persona, quien estaba de compras con sus amigas.

Las tres jóvenes adultas estaban buscando un traje de baño revelador para el novio de la última, con quien había salido durante siete meses y cinco días. Tiempo récord para ella.

"Esto es muy vergonzoso, no creo que tu pobre novio quiera usar esta… ¡cosa!" Trató de razonar con ellas, mientras sostenía la puerta del vestidor que los cuatro jóvenes estaban a punto de arrancar de sus bisagras.

"¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?" exclamó, desesperado, el vendedor calvo, al ver a las tres jovencitas arremetiendo contra la puerta de su vestidor.

Sissy, Missy y Lizzy giraron las cabezas al unísono y se apartaron, haciéndole señales al hombre de barba para que abriera en pequeño cubículo donde Zell se protegía de la vergüenza pública.

Sin mayores esfuerzos, el hombre abrió de par en par la puerta y ante cinco pares de ojos sorprendidos, apareció un joven rubio en todo su esplendor.

El artista marcial, lejos de esperarlo y suponiendo que las tres mujeres se habían asustado cuando el vendedor les llamó la atención, estaba a punto de sacarse esa aberración en _animal print_, cuando el sujeto de la tienda de ropa lo expuso como a un maniquí más.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el local. El joven guerrero hizo malabares con su ropa y el traje de baño que dejaba poco a la imaginación y logró cubrir sus partes nobles… vagamente, ya que se había enredado entre el tumulto de telas.

"¡Oh, por Hyne! ¡Qué trasero tan lindo tienes, Zelly-welly!" exclamó Lizzy, olvidando temporalmente al novio del que estaba tan enamorada. Enamorada, pero no ciega.

Sin embargo, este comentario sólo sirvió para acrecentar el bochorno que se había plantado en el rostro del rubio.

"_Tierra, trágame._" Rogó, en vano, obviamente.

Las tres jóvenes se pusieron a comentar, a los gritos pelados, el episodio que habían presenciado. Tan emocionadas y excitadas estaban con todo el asunto que olvidaron, por poco, al pobre protagonista, que luchaba contra el pudor y sus ropas para liberarse, sin resultados. El vendedor, que se había retirado vencido en cuanto observó, por una fracción de segundo, la desnudez del joven cliente, estaba planeando seriamente retirar todo tipo de tangas de su local.

"Demasiados problemas por tan poca tela." Murmuró para sí, mientras sacaba cuentas tras su pesado mostrador.

Selphie, sólo vestida con el traje de baño que se estaba probando en el momento que escuchó un grito ahogado general y se asomó para ver qué sucedía, se metió en el cubículo en el que su amigo luchaba contra las telas, perdiendo penosamente.

Al verlo, sonrió tiernamente. Al ser vista, recibió una sonrisa avergonzada como respuesta. Se hincó junto a su compañero y, tratando de no tocarlo demasiado, se dispuso a liberarlo.

"Zelly, Zelly. ¡En qué líos te metes!" exclamó la maestra del nunchaku, con una fingida tonada madura y maternal.

La joven recibió una remera en el rostro a modo de respuesta, a la que contraatacó con una guerra de cosquillas.

Hyne sabe cómo, pero Selphie quedó contra un rincón y Zell sobre ella, picando sus lados y provocando risas estrepitosas. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad…, hasta que los ojos verdes se enfocaron en los azul cielo y unos labios sonrosados se acercaron a unos más pálidos.

"_Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, Zell._" Pensó Selphie y sonrió ligeramente al notar que el rubio la correspondía.

El vendedor se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, dispuesto a proteger el prestigio de su tienda. Ambos jóvenes, abochornados, se levantaron sin poder articular ni una palabra, sin dirigir miradas directas.

Se vistieron y Selphie pagó dos trajes de baño. Una bikini de rayas horizontales en tonos de azul y una malla de hombre, color negra con dos líneas rojas verticales a los lados. Sabiendo que Zell no se elegiría una por sí mismo, la compró para él, pero el rubio se enteraría mucho más tarde. Ahora tenían asuntos más importantes que discutir.

Una vez fuera de _L'Calveu L'Enserie_, ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados por un momento. Luego, se miraron de reojo. Zell se volteó se golpe, encarando a Selphie en un exceso de valor que ni él conocía. Podía matar a un Arqueosaurio con las manos y sin una pizca miedo, pero ¿encarar a la chica que le gusta? Eso ya es otro nivel de coraje.

"Estoy… confundido. Feliz, por supuesto, pero confundido." La morena le dirigió sus brillantes ojos verdes y giró su cuerpo hacia el de él. El rubio continuó hablando.

"No puedo seguir callado ante una situación así, no tengo nada que me detenga, excepto… yo mismo, así que quiero decirte, Selphie, que t-"

"¿Zell? ¡Zell!" una chica rubia corrió hacia él y se colgó de su cuello efusivamente. "Ohh, como que no creí que volvería a verte nunca, mi amadísimo Zell. ¡Estoy, así como, taaaaan feliz!" exclamó, abrazándolo con fuerza y acariciando su mejilla contra la de él.

"¿Q- qué?" murmuró, en un tono de voz casi inaudible, el artista marcial, sintiéndose algo perturbado por la reacción de la jovencita.

Zell la reconoció al instante, pero su mente resultó más rápida que su cuerpo, por lo que no pudo liberarse del agarre que le había impuesto antes de que…

"¿¡Quién mierda te crees que eres para colgarte en su cuello como… como si fueras su novia o algo así!?" un chillido agudo penetró los tímpanos de ambos rubios.

Zell observó a Selphie con sus ojos bien abiertos. Nunca, pero lo que es nunca, había escuchado a su amiga insultar de esa forma a nadie. Además, su níveo rostro estaba completamente rojo, tenía los dientes apretados, al igual que sus puños.

Le recordó a la vez que Irvine y él utilizaron el escenario del Festival Estudiantil para practicar tiro al blanco y, accidentalmente, uno de los reflectores recibió un disparo, causando un cortocircuito general en el Patio. Resultado: un desastre, una semana trabajando para arreglar todo y cuatro oídos completamente sordos por dos días. Cómo les había gritado aquella vez…

"Como que, ¿quién eres **tú**, no, enana? O sea, yo soy su novia, duh." aseveró la, indudablemente, afectuosa joven.

"¿Novia? ¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Selphie, claramente furiosa por la descarada interrupción.

A Zell no le hubiera extrañado que esos ojos esmeraldas tan fascinantes que tenía su amiga, se volvieran, súbitamente, rojos de furia.

El joven se liberó del abrazo de la rubia y, apartándose disimuladamente de ella, se dispuso a explicar la situación.

"Selphie… ella es Katia, éramos vecinos cuando niños. Katia, ella es Selphie, es… _¿¡Q-qué somos!?_ _Quisiera poder decir 'mi novia'… Mierda, justamente en éste momento tenías que aparecer…_"

Katia, una muchacha ligeramente más alta que Zell, de largo y sedoso cabello rubio platinado y brillantes ojos color chocolate, miró a Selphie como si se tratara de una burla.

La pequeña morena, tratando de disipar el ceño fruncido que dejaba mostrar en su rostro hacía ya un buen rato, se limitó a echarle un vistazo como si no fuera nada especial.

Un segundo después sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron fijas. Zell juraría que vio saltar chispas.

"Como que, un placer, Seliffa." Afirmó Katia, con más cortesía que convicción.

"**Selphie**." corrigió la morena, utilizando toda su paciencia para no darle un golpe con su nunchaku, un palo, un perro o lo que sea que tuviera a la mano. "Encantada. Lamento haber reaccionado así." agregó, desviando la mirada, y sin la más mínima pizca de arrepentimiento.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Luego, le dio ligeramente la espalda a la morocha y encaró de lleno al joven SeeD.

"Ay, Zellinguingui, juro por Hyne, que creí que **ella** era tu novia o algo. Figúrate." rió Katia, pero los otros dos se quedaron callados, mirando a cualquier cosa que no estuviera viva. "¡Así que, como que sigues siendo mío-mío, mi corazoncito de azúcar y merengue!"

Selphie estaba pensando seriamente en invocar a Leviatán y que su Rugido Oceánico se hiciera cargo de todo. Sin embargo, se contuvo al ver la mueca de dolor de su amigo.

"Katia, teníamos, ¿cuánto? ¿Siete, ocho años? Era un juego. Me extraña que te acuerdes de algo así… _¿A cuántos torturé, Hyne? ¿A cuántos maté en mi vida anterior, para merecer esto?_" afirmó Zell, rascando incómodamente su nuca, que ya estaba poniéndose roja.

El artista marcial no sabía cómo deshacerse de su antigua vecina. No quería ser descortés, pero tampoco estaba muy contento con su presencia.

Las cosas parecían ir tan bien con Selphie y, de pronto, todo parecía estar irremediablemente arruinado.

"Vamos, Zellimitín, no seas tímido. No conmigo…" Susurró la joven, aproximándose seductoramente al rostro del, en ése momento, tímido guerrero, quien se alejó ágilmente de Katia.

El artista prácticamente estaba ocultándose detrás de su morena amiga, detalle que esta última notó, a pesar de estar muy ocupada tirándole dagas venenosas a la extrovertida muchacha.

"_A esta hija de Adel le voy a tirar un Kamehameha, o como se llame si no le aleja de… __**¡mi Zelly!**_" pensó la maestra del nunchaku seriamente. Tomó aire y forzó una sonrisa.

"Supongo que tendrán mucho que hablar, ¿no? Los dejaré tranquilos, entonces." Ante el gesto eufórico de Katia, Selphie mantuvo la mirada; pero no pudo evitar bajarla con tristeza cuando se la dirigió la los ojos implorantes de Zell. "_Mierda_."

Ya se había alejado tres pasos, dirigiéndose a ningún lugar en especial, cuando Zell exclamó, con más fuerza de la que pretendía:

"¡¡Espera, Selphie!!" en una zancada, el rubio ya la había alcanzado, tomado a tientas de la mano y se había vuelto a acercar a Katia.

"Lo siento, Katia, pero estábamos de compras y, aunque me alegra verte, estoy ocupado con algo muy importante. Lo lamento, pero adiós." El joven se puso de todos los tonos de rojo, habló muy rápido, tanto que la joven apenas tuvo tiempo de comprenderlo, y se dispuso a alejarse de ella más rápido aún. Sin embargo, la muchacha rubia sonrió y se despidió, haciendo señas con la mano.

Ya cuando estaban suficientemente lejos, Zell puso sus manos en sus rodillas y tomo aire en grandes bocanadas, más por la agitación del momento que por la carrera. Selphie permaneció en silencio, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y la sonrisa de tontuela enamorada que se abría paso en su rostro claro.

Cuando el artista marcial ya se había recobrado y no temblaba (demasiado) cuando miraba a la morena a los ojos, ya estaba oscureciendo y, como debían llegar al Jardín de Balamb antes del toque de queda, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

Como habían tenido un almuerzo frugal y no habían merendado, ambos estaban hambrientos, así que compraron unas galletas para pasar el rato antes de la cena, razón por la cual ninguno habló en un rato. Pagaron 800 guiles al sujeto de la boletería y esperaron a que el tren arribara.

"Siempre están cambiando los precios de las cosas. Uno ya no sabe cuánto dinero debe llevar cuando viaja en tren…" Fue el único intento de conversación que Zell hizo antes de subir al tren, y recibió una especie de gruñido pasivo como respuesta. Él suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

Ya en el andén, aún en espera del tren a Balamb, Selphie se sintió muy tonta e insensible: el pobre Zelly había tratado de hablar, de encarar el asunto de una vez por todas… el Destino no había querido ayudar, pero ella tampoco se esforzó demasiado. Ahora era su turno de dar vuelta la tortilla y hacer algo al respecto.

"Zell…" él le dirigió una mirada algo perdida. "Quisiera hablar contigo, sobre… tú sabes, lo que sucedió entre nosotros."

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente y tenían un brillo especial, sin embargo, la interrumpió.

"Mejor hablemos cuando subamos al tren. Mira, ya está por llegar." Y señaló con el dedo a la gran serpiente de metal que ralentizaba su marcha sobre los rieles con un chillido ensordecedor de los frenos.

Cuando le entregaron sus boletos al guarda, él se los quedó mirando detenidamente.

"¿Algún… problema, señor?" preguntó Selphie, con cara de triste desesperación. Estaba muy ansiosa por hablar con Zell y aclarar todo el asunto, antes de que el valor se le escapara del cuerpo.

_Diez minutos después…_

Oh, sí. Sí que había un problema.

"No puedo creer esto." Murmuró Selphie, mientras una cabra le mordía la bolsa que había a su lado. Forcejeó con el animal y liberó la mayor parte de la bolsa y su contenido: el traje de baño de Zell. El rumiante la miró con sus pupilas rectangulares y siguió masticando el trozo de papel que había arrancado.

La maestra del nunchaku se pasó una mano por el rostro y miró a su alrededor. Los animales de granja se apilaban en un vagón sin ventanas y con las puertas cerradas.

"Lo que me faltaba, oler a cabra…" musitó y la cabra, que ya había tragado su bocado, baló a su lado.

_Mientras tanto, en otro vagón…_

"¡Oye, muchacho, trae eso acá!" ordenó el capataz, mientras se rascaba la entrepierna sin disimulo alguno.

"_Insisto: ¡¡voy a pedirle a Squall que nos haga tarjetas!!_ Sí, sí… Ya va." respondió Zell y Empezó a cargar pesadas cajas de un lado, mientras otros dos tipos las sujetaban con gruesas tiras de, posiblemente, cuero.

"Yeow, ¿qué mierda tienen estas cajas?" preguntó, haciendo un gesto de completo desagrado, cuando un olor nauseabundo penetró sus fosas nasales.

El capataz largó una carcajada de marinero y escupió a un lado antes de responderle.

"Tú mismo acabas de responder a esa pregunta, jovencito: esas cajas tienen mierda de chocobo que se usará para abonar la tierra de Dollet." Y soltó otra risotada.

"Ugh, no volveré a viajar a Dollet en un largo tiempo…" murmuró el rubio, y se miró las manos y la ropa. "_Qué asco._"

_Cuarenta minutos después, Selphie…_

"Ahora, ¡todas juntas! ¡Baá…!" exclamó, alzando el puño con alegría.

Las cabras balaron al unísono, todas dirigiendo su extraña mirada de pupilas rectangulares a la muchacha morena frente a ellas.

"¡Genial!" exclamó, sintiéndose más relajada y ya habituada al olor a cabra que, definitivamente, se le había impregnado en la ropa y el pelo.

_Y Zell…_

"¡Jua, jua, jua, gran historia muchacho!" exclamó el barbudo capataz, tomando otro trago de su cerveza. "¿Quieres?" Preguntó, ofreciéndole. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias. No soy de beber mucho, así que…" El hombre sonrió y tomó otro trago.

"Está bien, no tienes que darme razones. ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"18. Cumplí hace poco." Afirmó, con un dejo de alarde por haber cumplido la mayoría de edad y ya ser 'todo un hombre'.

"Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer con la chica? Eh, ¿Selphie?" Tomó otro trago y se acercó al rubio. "¿Le dirás lo que me dijiste o huirás como un idiota?" Preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo y mostrando un gesto altamente amenazador.

Zell tragó saliva y se encogió un poco, pero, al mirar a los ojos del barbudo capataz, notó bondad y se le infló el pecho, sonrió con orgullo y, prácticamente, gritó que le diría todo a Selphie.

"_Definitivamente, él lo hará._" Pensó el encargado tomando otro trago de cerveza, cuando, más tarde, veía a su rubio subordinado temporal reencontrarse con una chica con un peinado extravagante y color castaño.

**De más está decir que lamento haber tardado tanto.  
****El próximo capítulo está casi listo.  
****Este es la anteúltima parte de cómo**_** si pudiera decirte que no**_**.  
****Espero que la hayan disfrutado.  
****Muchas gracias por leer.**


	15. El que sabe, sabe Mamá Dincht sabe

**Como si pudiera decirte que no**

**Capítulo XV**

"**El que sabe, sabe (Mamá Dincht sabe)"**

Cuando llegaron a Balamb, la noche ya había caído y densos nubarrones cubrían el cielo. Zell se despidió de su capataz por hora y media y Selphie… les baló un adiós a las cabras, que le respondieron con uno igual.

Cuando se encontraron se sonrieron mutuamente.

"¿Hueles a cabra?" preguntó en broma el rubio, quien estaba cargando las mordisqueadas bolsas de compra de su amiga.

"Sí." Respondió, evocando el memorable coro de 'baladas'. "¿Y tu hueles a…?"

"No preguntes. Necesito una ducha y jabón. Mucho jabón."

Así comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la ciudad.

"Espera, ¿no quieres despedirte de tu 'Má'?" preguntó la morena, recordando la tan conocida debilidad de su amigo por su madre adoptiva.

Zell hizo un gesto dubitativo y asintió.

"Al menos quiero avisarle que estamos bien." Selphie sonrió por la ternura que le había provocado esa reacción de 'niñito de mamá' del joven SeeD.

La Señora Dincht los recibió a los dos con un abrazo de oso, segundos después hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Estuvieron en un chiquero, niños? ¡Se quitan ya mismos esas ropas y corren a bañarse!"

"¡Má!" La cara de pánico de Zell y el bochorno de Selphie le hicieron soltar una risita.

"Claro, claro… todavía pienso que son niños, pero cómo han crecido…" Se secó una lágrima imaginaria con su delantal y empezó a hablar con Selphie, en un tono de semi-confidencia. "Todavía recuerdo cuando llevaba al pequeño Zelly a la playa y el muy pícaro se sacaba el traje de baño y perseguía a las muchachas y…"

"**¡Suficiente!**" Zell estaba rojo hasta las orejas y le temblaba el labio inferior como a un chiquillo. Tomó por la muñeca a su amiga, que estaba conteniendo la risa por muy poco, y más avergonzado que enojado, la llevó casi a la rastra por la escalera.

Los ojos verdes de la maestra del nunchaku se llenaron de lágrimas de risa, mientras que el rubio forcejeaba consigo mismo para no sentirse tan humillado. Ambos estaban sentados en la alfombra azul de la habitación sagrada de Balamb, es decir, la pieza de Zell.

Cuando ella dejó de reírse tanto, notó que su compañero estaba a punto de cavar un hoyo en la moqueta para esconder la cabeza. Se acercó a él gateando como un cachorro alegre y le contó una historia vergonzosa de ella, que se había orinado en el colegio porque la profesora (una cruel anciana decrépita, según la morocha) no la había dejado ir al baño porque estaba demasiado ocupada limándose sus uñas filosas de bruja cochina.

Zell se rió tanto por su forma de contarlo que casi es él el que se hizo encima. Afortunadamente, se disipó su mal humor y su bochorno tan pronto como habían surgido.

Entonces, se levantó y abrió su armario. Revisó unos estantes y sacó dos toallas iguales, de color azul.

"¿Una o dos?" Preguntó, con un toallón en cada mano.

"¿Tienes un fetiche con el azul, Zell?" Bromeó la joven. Rápidamente, al notar la mueca del adolorido y cansado joven, agregó: "Dos." Como respuesta, recibió dos toallazos en el rostro. "¿Hoy es el día de 'péguenle a Selphie'?"

"Sólo en esta parte del continente." Sonrió Zell.

La morena se retiró al baño. Cuando se quitó las prendas, notó lo demacradas que estaban. "Me gustaba tanto esta ropa… Al menos, la ropa interior está sana." Y sonrió con un leve gesto vicioso antes de correr la mampara e introducirse en la ducha.

Zell, para ganar tiempo, se desvistió y cubrió de la cintura para abajo con una toalla similar a las que le había dado a Selphie. Arrojó sus demacradas ropas a un rincón, pero en su aburrimiento, acercó ligeramente su rostro a los jirones de tela que solían ser sus ropas y retrocedió de golpe, con un gesto de extremo disgusto en su rostro. "¡Puaj! ¡Hay que quemar esto! _¿Cómo es que Selphie no salió corriendo? Hasta yo lo haría…_" Y sonrió ligeramente, recordando lo que había pasado aquel día entre ellos, incluyendo la 'situación' con Katia, lo ocurrido en la tienda de ropa de nombre extraño y, mucho antes, en el tren.

De repente, recordó que debían hablar y suspiró con una mezcla de ansiedad y agitación. No es que hubiera mucho que decir, pero una pregunta rondaba su mente. **La** pregunta que le haría a Selphie y que rogaba a todo aquel ente superior que los vigilaba desde el Cielo que respondiera con un rotundo y sonoro '**no**': ¿Te arrepientes?

La castaña, por su parte, meditaba mientras se relajaba bajo la tibia lluvia de la ducha y fingía luchar contra la supuesta mugre que se le había impregnado a la piel.

"No volveré a balar con cabras." Se dijo a si misma, y suspiró, derrotada.

Sabía que estaba evadiendo la realidad. Sabía que sus brazos, piernas y cabello estaban relucientes tras 15 minutos de exponerse a agua casi hirviendo, pero necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente, y no hay nada mejor que el agua para aclarar las cosas.

"Zelly…" Suspiró.

"¿Qué sucede?" Respondió, inexplicablemente, del otro lado de la mampara.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí dentro?" Preguntó, aparentando estar escandalizada, aunque, interiormente, el sentimiento era de curiosidad.

"Lo siento, sólo entré un momento a… ahem, dejar mi ropa en el canasto de la ropa sucia." Zell notó que las prendas de Selphie estaban cuidadosamente dobladas sobre la tapa del inodoro. "¿Quieres que ponga también la tuya?"

Selphie, a través de la mampara, pudo notar que el torso de Zell estaba descubierto y, recordando su propia desnudez, trató de cubrirse, aunque se sentía un poco tonta haciéndolo. Cuando recordó que debía responder algo, dijo que sí, que eso estaría bien y que habría que hacerse un desfile a su madre por lavar esas ropas asquerosas.

Zell estaba de acuerdo, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena al ver las prendas de su amiga con raídas.

"_Con lo bien que le quedaban…_" Suspiró y fue metiendo cada ropa, una por una, en el canasto, que estaba casi repleto.

Al levantar el, prácticamente, impresentable pantalón, encontró algo de le hizo perder el aliento, casi tanto como la delgada figura que se contorneaba del otro lado de esa dichosa mampara. Ahí, sobre la tapa de un burdo inodoro color crema, estaban resplandeciendo dos exquisitas piezas de ropa interior femenina color rosa pálido. La simple idea de imaginarla vestida con tan solo esas _apetitosas_ piezas con encaje… digamos que hacía volar bien alto su imaginación. Sin embargo, su 'deber' era tomarlas, introducirlas en el canasto y dejar que sigan su camino. Él no debía secuestrarlas, ni nada que pudiera destruir su prestigio y acabarlo por completo.

"_Qué frase tan apropiada para el momento…_" Pensó, tragó saliva y tomó aire, que estaba repleto de vapor debido a que el agua con la que se bañaba la morena estaba extremadamente caliente, lo cual ocultaba las pecaminosas ideas del rubio que se hubieran dejado ver a kilómetro y medio por su lenguaje corporal.

El joven aproximó su mano al vistoso conjunto, muy despacio. Despacio. Despacio… como si quemara. Apenas sus dedos rozaron la tela, sintió la puerta de la mampara abrirse ligeramente y volver a cerrarse. Giró el rostro y notó que la gran mancha azul (reconocida milagrosamente de entre el vapor como las toallas que le había dado a Selphie) había desaparecido.

"¿Zelly? Voy a salir…" Informó la susodicha, sin saber qué quería, ni qué esperaba.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. Asomó ligeramente la cabeza a través de la entreabierta mampara y, tratando de distinguir algo entre la densa neblina, notó que estaba sola. Sonrió algo aliviada, tomó su ropa interior y la sostuvo un momento. Asintió apenada para sí misma y arrojó la delicada pieza en el canasto donde había dejado su amigo el resto de la ropa sucia.

Minutos más tarde, ya vestida con una remera y unos pantalones viejos de Zell, Selphie se encontró a sí misma curioseando el templo místico en que se había convertido (para la creencia popular) la habitación del rubio más hiperactivo de Balamb.

No cabían dudas de que se la ordenaba su madre.

"_Ningún chico organiza así, ¡por favor! Ni yo ordeno tan bien mi cuarto._" La disposición de los muebles era perfecta, mucho espacio, mucha luz (excepto porque ya se había hecho de noche), mucha pulcritud.

Selphie avanzó con toda la confianza a la cama de Zell y estropeó la perfección del cuidadosamente tendido cobertor. Se puso en posición fetal y, siempre sonriente, se propuso cerrar los ojos y esperar a que Zell hiciera su aparición. Dos segundos después, un portazo y un suspiro demasiado sonoro para ser considerado suspiro, interrumpieron su descanso.

El rubio maestro de las artes marciales emergió de una nube de vapor, una toalla le abrazaba la cintura y una mirada aletargada dio señal a la morocha de que él estaba tan cansado como ella. Miró las demacradas y olvidadas bolsas de compras, las tomó y, con una sonrisa soñolienta, se retiró para dejar a Zell vestirse. Le encantaba pasear por Balamb y visitar a la madre de su amigo, pero ambos estaban muy cansados y el toque de queda sería en media hora, tenían que...

"¿¡Media hora!?" Exclamó Selphie, mirando con asombro el reloj de la cocina de los Dincht.

Corrió escaleras arriba y tocó con energía a la puerta del rubio, quien asomó la cabeza lo más calmado. Apenas fue informado de la situación, corrió a su armario y, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, quedó en calzones frente a su compañera mientras rebuscaba una muda para ponerse.

Cuatro segundos y medio después, Zell arrastraba de la muñeca a una desorientada Selphie por la entrada de la ciudad de Balamb.

"Gah, puedo... correr... sola... ¡Zell!" Gritaba la morena a los oídos sordos del rubio. La joven se resignó porque, antes de decidirse a tirarle con su nunchaku por la nuca al SeeD que tenía delante, recordó que tenían menos de quince minutos para recorrer la tres cuartos de la distancia entre la única ciudad de la isla y su Jardín. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llegar tarde a todos lados?

Zell, entretanto, estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo y arrastrando a su amiga como para darle la más mínima importancia a lo que pudiera llegar a decir y que, además, los haría detenerse. No. Él era el hombre. Él tenía LA responsabilidad de... de...

"¡Ay, carajo!" Gritó Zell, deteniéndose en seco. La mirada espantada/expectante de su acompañante lo obligó a explicarse, mientras tomaba por la muñeca a la castaña (sí, otras vez) y corría en dirección contraria. "Squall me había prestado su moto. Soy un tarado, con ella podríamos haber llegado en tres minutos..."

El joven montó en la motocicleta y su amiga lo siguió y se estrechó contra su cuerpo. Por seguridad, claro. Ambos recordaron calzarse los cascos, con lo que se separaron un segundo y, al otro, ya estaban adheridos nuevamente. Zell insertó la tarjeta llave y comenzó a iluminarse el aparato.

"_Con Bahamut no se corre, se vuela_." Pensó el artista marcial sintiendo el poder de la velocidad en esa motocicleta.

El viento del anochecer, fresco y húmedo, le daba un toque especial al corto viaje, arrullados por el chirrido de los grillos y el (casi) absoluto silencio del avanzado motor, todo cerrado con el broche de oro que representaba el abrazo conque Selphie rodeaba su cintura. Las cosas no podían ser mejor.

Con un giro algo extravagante, el rubio estacionó la _fiera_ negra y púrpura y retiró la tarjeta que la activaba. Ya sabía qué quería para su cumpleaños, pensó sonriendo tontamente, mientras avanzaban hacia los dormitorios.


	16. Como si pudiera decirte que no

**Como si pudiera decirte que no**

**Capítulo XVI**

"**Como si pudiera decirte que no"**

En oposición a la velocidad demente con la que anduvieron hasta llegar al Jardín, el andar hacia los Dormitorios fue intencional y excesivamente lento.

Ninguno quería partir caminos: querían que ése día fuera eterno. Su primera cita. Claro que ni Zell, ni Selphie preguntó si era o no una cita, ambos sabían con el corazón que así lo fue.

El rubio, quien no pudo soportar el silencio, comenzó a hablar de lo genial que había sido el día, del tipo que lo hizo trabajar en el tren y, luego, se puso a chapurrear sobre la nueva y genial motocicleta que pensaba comprarse tan pronto como tuviera el dinero. La muchacha, por su parte, dejó de escucharlo mucho antes, pero asentía y lo miraba embelezada, como si sus palabras hubieran sido el poema más hermoso del mundo. Sólo algunos metros antes de llega a las puertas de sus habitaciones, Selphie se atrevió a silenciar a su compañero, escurriendo su mano en la de Zell, quien dejó de parlotear para dedicarse a sonreír hasta que le dolieron los pómulos.

Ya en el espacio entre las puertas de las habitaciones de ambos, los jóvenes miraron a sus manos sólo una milésima de segundo, cuando descubrieron que el otro hacía exactamente lo mismo. Ambos sonrieron y desviaron la mirada.

"Te lavaré la ropa y te la devolveré tan pronto como pueda." Afirmó la joven, abrazando con su mano libre las holgadas prendas que la vestían.

"No te preocupes, Selph, tómate tu tiempo." Respondió su compañero.

Un silencio incómodo no tardó en llegar y ambos observaban a cualquier cosa que no fuera el otro; hasta que, tímidamente, sus miradas de nuevo se cruzaron:

"La pasé excelente, Zelly." Sonrió la chica, deseando terminar con una situación tan embarazosa.

"_Selphie…_Te ves tan linda cuando sonríes…" Zell notó que se le escapó ese elogio, se sabía ruborizado, pero no le importó. La morena, se sonrojó intensamente y no pudo esconder una risita, aunque cubrió sus rojizos labios con su mano libre.

"Gracias, Zelly. A mí también, me encanta cuando sonríes. ¡Te ves tan adorable!" El joven no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente y el rubor de sus mejillas se incrementó.

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse, ambos estaban rojos como dos tomates y sonriendo más que si les hubieran dicho que acababan de ganar la lotería. Se abrazaron estrechamente como lo hacían todas las noches antes de irse a dormir.

"Ya sabes, si necesitas algo, sólo toca o ven." Murmuró el joven en el oído de su amiga, quien, además de sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, sonrió y le respondió.

"Lo mismo digo. ¡A toda hora, eh!" Se soltaron vacilantes y, sin dejar de mirarse de reojo, se escabulló cada uno a su respectivo cuarto.

Zell estaba girando entre sus sábanas, sin poder dormir, una vez más. No podía dejar de maquinar las _quichicientas_ posibilidades que podrían suceder si él, por una vez en su vida, se atrevía a dar un gran paso.

"_Voy a terminar insomne para siempre si sigo así_.".

Sin embargo, el joven sabía cómo evitar un destino tan trágico: diciéndole todo a Selphie. No era nada del otro mundo, sólo tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde, llamarla, dejar de ser un triste cobarde, abrirle la puerta, dejar de ser un maldito cobarde y ¡decirle lo que sentía! ¿Cuán difícil podía ser?

Demasiado difícil.

Volvió a hundir su extenuado cuerpo en la calidez de sus sábanas y trató de dormir, claro, sin lograrlo. Estiró sus extremidades y las sacudió erráticamente mientras, de cara a su almohada, intercambiaba quejidos con reproches. En uno de esos movimientos convulsivos, el rubio golpeó su mesa de luz, provocando que cayeran algunas cosas. Suspirado y mentalmente agotado, decidió levantarse y acomodarlas. Como decía Quistis "nada mejor que ordenar las cosas para ordenar la mente". Zell miró alrededor y pensó que, si así era la equivalencia, su mente era el desastre más mugriento y polvoriento desde las botas de Irvine en... ¡Eso era! ¡Irvine!

Tomó su teléfono celular de entre las cosas que habían caído y llamó al cowboy. Él sabría qué hacer.

"Diga..." Murmuró una voz ronca y adormilada.

"Irvine, escucha, soy yo, Zell. ¡Necesito que me ayudes con algo y no puedes decirme que no, amigo, te lo ruego!" Gritó el más joven a una velocidad supersónica que competiría con la de Selphie en sus momentos más sobreexcitados.

"¿Qué cara-? Zell, son las dos de la mañana, estoy exhausto: estuve todo el día... jugando póker con Quistis... y tengo que madrugar." Se excusó el vaquero, restregándose los ojos y bostezando sonoramente.

"¡Por favor, Irvine, no puedes negarte!" Insistió desesperadamente el luchador. Escuchó un sonoro suspiro del otro lado del tubo. La respuesta tardó en llegar y el rubio se mordía el labio inferior, mientras rezaba a Hyne, que si estaba en la Isla más Cercana al Paraíso, tenía que interceder para que esto saliera bien.

"De acuerdo... pero hazlo rápido. Tienes treinta segundos." Zell lanzó un corto chillido y se quejó diciendo que era poco tiempo y que habían pasado muchas cosas ése día como para reducirlas a treinta segundos... "Fin del juego, Zell, buenas noches."

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera!" Logró decir el guerrero.

"Dime." Soltó el francotirador que, por muy hecho trizas que estuviera, no podía negarse a ayudar a sus amigos. 'Selphie' oyó el castaño en un murmullo casi lejano. Suspiró por toda respuesta y, para darle más solidez, agregó. "Zell, eres un pendejo, no puede ser que no se lo hayas dicho aún, ¡tuviste más oportunidades que pelos en las axilas! Es hora de que dejes de una vez de actuar de esta forma y empieces a hacerte cargo de tus sentimientos. Madura un poco, muéstrale que eres un hombre o, como hubiera dicho la instructora que me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre ser un francotirador: '¡Pon los putos huevos sobre la mesa, carajo, y haz lo que tienes que hacer!'"

Zell se quedó callado por un momento, reflexionando.

"Sólo tengo una pregunta más, ¿por qué tanto lenguaje vulgar?"

"Por que, para que comprendas pequeño e inocente Zelly... ¡que tengo un sueño que me parte! ¡Ahora muévete y vete a hablar con Selphie o yo mismo le diré todo y parecerás más lerdo de lo que pareces ahora!" Dicho esto, Kinneas finalizó la llamada, dejando a Dincht en la sola compañía de sus pensamientos y el tono de espera.

"¿Funcionó?" Preguntó Quistis, acariciando con suavidad el torso desnudo de su novio.

"Eso espero." Respondió el aludido, apoyando el teléfono en la mesita junto a su cama.

Al mismo tiempo, Selphie hacía lo propio.

"¿Entiendes? Fue un día largo y él no dijo nada, tu un millón de oportunidades, pero yo también y creo que…" Habló por uno cinco minutos más sin casi respirar. "¿Tu qué opinas, Seify?" Entonces se detuvo. Y oyó… un ronquido. "¡Seifer!"

"¿Terminaste?" Respondió el rubio de mala gana. "Escucha, todavía no entiendo cómo yo resulté tu confidente amoroso, pero hazle un favor a mi extenuado cerebro y despierta al estúpido gallina, dile lo que sientes y, por favor, ¡no vuelvas a despertarme a las dos de la mañana a menos que se esté incendiando el Jardín!". Selphie se rió, disculpó y agradeció al mismo tiempo. Era momento de dejar de excusarse y tomar valor.

Se levantó de su cama y avanzó con dignidad a su espejo, acicaló un poco su cabello y tomó aire. Era el momento de… ¡_toc_, _toc_, _toc_!

La puerta.

La determinación de Selphie se derritió como cera al sol.

"Selphie, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?" Era… **era**. Realmente era él. Zell insistió en la puerta. "Necesito hablar contigo." Él se preguntó si ella lo habría oído tragar saliva, si podría sentir cómo le temblaban las rodillas. Artemisa y su horrenda cara habían sido más fáciles que esto…

Entonces Selphie apareció en la puerta, no dijo nada, casi ni lo miró, sólo se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

Hubo un silencio, no muy largo en el reloj, pero ellos lo sintieron eterno.

"Selph…" Comenzó el rubio, entonces se cruzaron miradas. El resto de las palabras fue ahogado en los labios de ella. Se separaron un momento. Él tomó aire, iba a decir algo, pero prefirió tomarla con una extraña delicadeza del rostro y besarla más. A partir de ése momento, las palabras sobraron.

De alguna forma, las horas pasaron. Despertaron tomados de la mano. Selphie estaba recostada en su cama; Zell, sentado al costado.

"Buenos días." Susurró la morena con los ojos entreabiertos y una pequeña sonrisa.

Él le respondió con una más amplia, con dolor en la espalda, pero satisfecho por sentirse un caballero. Le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios y se fue a arreglar a su habitación.

Media hora después, ambos se encontraron para desayunar. Las manos de ambos se volvieron a buscar y entrelazaron sus dedos con tierna inocencia.

"Selphie." La llamó él.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres…?" Aquí se detuvo. Otra vez el temor, otra vez la duda; mas bajó la mirada y encontró sus manos unidas; la alzó a un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban expectante. Siguieron caminando. "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Preguntó volteando para mirarla, sonriente -aunque temblando por dentro- y sin detenerse.

Ella abrió los ojos un poco más, se sonrojó y sonrió más que él. Soltó su mano suavemente, lo tomó del brazo y le hizo una caricia en el hombro con la mejilla.

"Como si pudiera decirte que no, Zelly, como si pudiera decirte que no".

_~fin~_

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron **_**Como si pudiera decirte que no**_**, el primer fanfic que empecé y el cual, lamentablemente, abandoné por tanto tiempo. Gracias por la paciencia, gracias por leer y por los comentarios y críticas.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que se hayan divertido.**

**Con cariño, Exodya.**


End file.
